Jasmine's Journey
by Blue-Eyed Cat
Summary: Jasmine Cirrian is a 16 year old girl with a white Eevee. This isn't a regular story about how she wants to be a Pokemon Master. Jasmine wants to be a Contest Coordinator. This is her story, starting in the Hoenn region.
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine's Journey: Ch. 1

I woke up, stretching my arms above my head and yawning. Today felt like a good morning. I opened my eyes to see a white ball of fur on my stomach. I reached a hand down to pet it and it moved, rolling over.

"Come on, Aeva. Time to get up."

"Five more minutes, Jazz. Please?" Aeva cracked open an eye to look at me. I smiled and relented.

"Alright. But only five. Today is the day we start training for our first Contest." Aeva smiled at me and closed her eye again, quickly falling back to sleep. My hand gently stroked her fur between her ears.

Soon Aeva's five minutes were up and she opened her eyes, standing up and stretching her legs one by one. I smiled down at my little Eevee. She was a gift from my parents a couple years ago and she had grown to be strong. I have no idea where they found her, but I have had her since an egg. Not long after that, my parents died. I still hate Fire Pokemon even though it's been two years.

I clenched my fists. Just thinking about Fire Pokemon made me angry. Aeva noticed and walked across the bed and rubbed her head against my hands.

"It's going to be okay, Jazz. You know I can handle any Fire Type."

And it was true. I had specifically taught her moves that would let her beat a Fire Type.

I smiled at Aeva and finally got out of bed. I changed out of my tank top and pajama pants into a blue T-shirt, denim shorts, and black hi-tops. I brushed out my waist length, dirty blonde, curly hair and pulled it into a long ponytail. I looked at my reflection and blue eyes stared back.

Aeva walked up behind me and rubbed her head against my legs. Crouching down, I picked her up and held her against my chest, her golden eyes looking into mine. She licked my cheek playfully and I put her back down to finish packing.

Putting some extra clothes, Berries, and medicines into my black messenger bag, I took one last look around my sky blue room. My bed was made, the silver blankets straight and tidy. The floor was clean, making it easy on Lisa when she comes to clean.

I walked out of my room, shutting the door behind me. Aeva followed closely behind me, trotting happily, finally ready to leave home. I walked outside, smelling the fresh air from the trees.

I walked along the wooden bridges, people calling out "Hello" to me. I smiled and waved to each of them. Aeva even called out to some of their Pokemon, saying goodbye. People around Fortree City had gotten used to my Shiny Eevee and treated her like a regular Pokemon. I walked across the bridges and past many of the tree houses to get to Rilie's house. Aeva called out to his Pokemon and Rilie's Sandshrew jumped up to the window.

"Hello, Jasmine, Aeva. Master is inside getting ready to go."

I thanked him and knocked on Rilie's door. Rilie opened the door, his brown hair disheveled from sleep and he was still in his pajamas. I laughed.

"Sandshrew said you were getting ready. It's more like you just woke up. Late as usual I guess," I said.

"I will never understand how you know what the Pokemon are saying. That's not normal, you know."

I smiled tightly, knowing he was joking, but the comment still got to me. I was born able to understand Poke-speak. The only ones who knew were Rilie and the Gym leader, Winona.

Winona found out when I helped her Swablu. It had a branch in it's fluffy wing and you couldn't see it. Winona put up a reward if anyone could tell her what was wrong with her Swablu and I went. That's when she found out. But she has promised not to tell and so far she hasn't.

Rilie let me in, running a hand through his hair, then walking back to his room. I walked into the kitchen, looking around for his food. Aeva walked in behind me.

"Jazz, when will Rilie be ready? Because I want to take a nap."

I smiled at her and told her she could go take a nap while we were waiting. She walked back into the living room and jumped up into a patch of sunlight, falling asleep. Aeva was always tired in the daytime. She was always taking naps, then keeping me up all night. I wondered why. I turned back to the my task at hand, looking for Berries to pack.

Rilie walked into the kitchen some time later, dressed in black jeans, a red shirt with a white vest over it, red and white sneakers, and a white hat with a picture of a Sandshrew on it. He also had black fingerless gloves and was holding a navy blue pair out to me.

"Thought we could both have a pair of gloves since we are going to be traveling together." He blushed slightly.

I took the gloves from him and put them on. They fit snugly, the perfect size. I wiggled my fingers around. The gloves let me move my fingers freely and they were comfortable. I liked them.

"Thanks, Rilie. They fit perfectly and don't limit my fingers. I love them."

Rilie relaxed, letting out a breath. He obviously thought I wouldn't like them. I gave him a big hug, surprising him. He tentatively hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. I backed away and smiled at him. He smiled back then seemed to remember something.

"Oh! By the way I'm ready to go. Where's Aeva?"

"She was taking a nap until you were ready. I'll go wake her up."

He nodded and I went into the living room, walking over to where Aeva was sleeping. I smiled and touched her head. She opened her eyes and yawned loudly.

"Is he ready to go now?"

"Yes. Now get up. Otherwise I'll put you in your Pokeball," I threatened.

Aeva immediately jumped up, yelling,"I'm up! I'm up!"

I smiled. Aeva hated being in her Pokeball. She felt trapped. I never put her in their unless it was absolutely necessary. We both knew that when we do a Contest, she would have to go back in her ball, but for now, she would either walk beside me or sit on my shoulder.

Aeva followed me into the kitchen where Rilie and his Sandshrew were waiting. Sandshrew and Aeva said hello to each other then we decided to go ahead and set out.

Walking out of Rilie's house, we made our way to the stairs leading down to the ground. The wooden bridges leading from house to house swayed as we walked along them. We stopped by a couple houses to say goodbye then finally made it to the stairs. The stairs were outside a large tree, literally carved along the outside of the trunk. I turned to look back at the place I had grown up in. Some people turned and waved. I waved back, smiling. Aeva pushed her head against my legs, smiling up at me. I picked her up, and put her on my shoulder before disappearing into the darkness of the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz's Journey: Ch. 2

I walked down the stairs, excited about finally going outside. I hadn't gone outside since I was little. That brought back memories. I blinked my eyes, trying to push back tears and memories. Aeva licked my cheek sympathetically then pointed her paw ahead.  
"Look! A light!"  
I reached up and ruffled the fur between her ears and then continued walking down the steps, the light getting closer and closer. The dark walls started getting brighter and was more worn. I ran my fingers along the wall, feeling the nicks and cuts made from both people and Pokemon.  
Finally, we made it outside. We stepped out of the stairway into a clearing surrounded by trees. I took Aeva off my shoulder, and she bounded away, looking around in awe. The little, white Eevee looked at me, a look of excitement in her golden eyes, asking silently if she could go play. I smiled at her and she bounded off into the bushes. Laughing, I turned back to Rilie who was also looking around curiously.  
"What's wrong, Rilie?"  
"Nothing. I was just noticing that we can't see Fortree from the ground. And you have to know where the tree is to get up there. It's like Fortree City doesn't want to be found."  
Looking up, I saw that he was right. You couldn't see any of the tree houses from the ground. All you saw were branches, making it look like any other clearing in the woods. I looked behind me at the tree we came out of, and noticed that there was only a knot on the tree with the symbol of Fortree City above it. You could literally be in this forest for days, just looking for this one tree.  
At that moment, Aeva came crashing through the bushes, a terrified look on her face. Behind her, a large, brown Pokemon, standing on two feet and having leaves for hands, came barreling through the underbrush, angry. A long, white mane covered most of its face and trailed behind it. It's piercing, yellow eyes burned with hatred toward Aeva as it charged toward her, it's leaves glowing green in preparation of an attack. Aeva slid to a stop in front of me and turned to glare at the opposing Pokemon. I smiled. This was going to be our first battle outside.  
I told Aeva to wait, then dodge at the last second using Quick Attack. She obeyed, a white light trailing behind he as she dodged the attack. The Pokemon behind her seemed confused.  
"That Pokemon is fast. Faster than any Quick Attack than I've seen," it mumbled.  
I smiled and called out to Aeva, who was now behind the tall Pokemon.  
"Aeva, use Flash Strike!"  
Aeva smiled and a white light surrounded her before she disappeared. Her opponent looked around in confusion before falling to the right, having been hit on his left side by Aeva. I told her to do it again and she disappeared again, hitting the large Pokemon on it's right now. The tall Pokemon fell to it's knees and I told Aeva to stop in front of it. She obeyed, smirking at the Pokemon.  
"Use Shadow Ball to finish it off!"  
A large purple ball, crackling with Dark electricity appeared in front of Aeva's mouth and she launched it at her opponent, causing a cloud of dust to form as it hit her intended target. Aeva turned and was about to walk over to me when a green ball of energy flew by her, narrowly missing her ears. She whipped back around and there stood the Pokemon, looking as if Aeva had never attacked it in the first place.  
"You think you can beat the mighty Shrifty? You are weak! No one can defeat me!"  
Obviously, the Pokemon was a Shrifty. I widened my eyes. Elders in Fortree City had warned us about Shrifty. They were very strong. And we had just started a battle with one. Rilie seemed to realize this as well and looked at me nervously. I took a deep breath and looked down at Aeva who was still wanting to fight, just waiting for my command. I looked back at the Shrifty, determined.  
"Aeva, use White Shadow!"  
Aeva obeyed, using her Quick Attack move to get behind the Shrifty, then a black version of herself leapt at Shrifty's back and through him, hurting him. Shrifty clutched it's chest and fell forward. Aeva ran back around to the front of the Shrifty, and waited for my command. I noticed a green glow start to come from the Shrifty's mouth and I called out to Aeva.  
"Shrifty is charging an Energy Ball! Dodge it and retaliate with Shadow Ball!"  
Just as I said that, the Energy Ball was released and Aeva leapt out of the way, the Energy Ball hitting the spot she was in just seconds ago. Aeva charged up her Shadow Ball, launching it with a cry. It hit Shrifty right between the eyes and it flew backwards into a tree. Shrifty slumped to the ground, fainted.  
Aeva ran back to me, yelling,"Use the Ultra Ball to catch it! Hurry!"  
I fished an Ultra Ball out of my bag and threw it at the Shrifty, cracking open upon hitting it's head, and absorbing Shrifty in a white light. The Ball fell to the ground, shaking once, twice, then was still. I ran over to the Ultra Ball on the ground and picked it up excitedly. Aeva followed and started laughing. I held the ball up to the light and saw the Shrifty inside, sleeping. Rilie ran over to me, a look of excitement on his face.  
"You actually caught a Shrifty! I can't believe it!"  
I smiled and threw the ball above me, yelling,"Shrifty, come on out!"  
The ball cracked open and Shrifty appeared on the ground in front of me. It's eyes looked around in confusion, then it bent over in pain. I gasped and got a Super Potion out, spraying it on Shrifty's wounds. It relaxed and the wounds closed, healed. After healing, it looked at me.  
"Are you the one that caught me?"  
"Yes. My name is Jasmine. You have already met Aeva. I'm sorry for defeating you. If you don't want to be used for a while, that is fine."  
"I forgive you, although I have never seen a Pokemon like Aeva. What is she?"  
"She is a Shiny Eevee. Shiny Pokemon are stronger than regular Pokemon, which is why we were able to defeat you."  
"I see. Well, I would be honored to join your team. You must be very strong to defeat me."  
"Would you like a name then?"  
"I have a name actually. My name is Briar."  
"Briar. What a fitting name for you. Well, Briar, welcome to the family!"  
I smiled at Briar and Aeva took that as permission to jump on him. She jumped on his head, almost blending into his white mane. I laughed and took her from his head. A small smile formed on Briar's face.  
At this point, Rilie spoke up.  
"So, what just happened?"  
I laughed and told him that I had just named Shrifty, Briar, and that Briar was glad to be part of my team. Rilie looked impressed.  
"I'm surprised you could defeat him. But what were those moves you used? Flash Strike? White Shadow? Those aren't regular moves."  
"Oh, those are some of my combination moves. Flash Strike is Quick Attack and Tackle put together. White Shadow is Quick Attack and Faint Attack put together. I haven't figured one out for Aeva's other moves. Do you like them?"  
"They are very strong," said Briar. "It felt like I was getting hit by a mug bigger Pokemon."  
"I can teach you some moves if you'd like, Briar."  
"Yes. I would like that."  
Rilie looked at me in confusion. I kept forgetting he can't understand Poke-speak. I explained our conversation and he nodded. After that, I returned Briar to his Pokeball and we continued on our way. Aeva had climbed back into my shoulder and was flicking her tail back and forth happily.  
We walked a bit father before deciding to set up camp for the night. I let Briar out and we all ate, the Pokemon eating Berries and Rilie and I eating some sandwiches. We sat around our fire, some of us closer than others. Briar sat against a tree, eating his Berry contentedly. Aeva and Sandshrew played together, chasing each other around the fire.  
Finally it was time for bed, and I called Aeva over to me. She didn't want to go to sleep yet and was bouncing around. But when we climbed a tree, she caught sight of the moon. She stared at it, a look on her face, almost like longing. I looked at her curiously. She noticed and looked back at me, her golden eyes twinkling. I lay down on a long branch and Aeva followed, settling in her usual place, on top of my stomach. It was warm enough I didn't need a blanket. I relaxed on the branch, almost falling asleep. However, before I closed my eyes, I saw Aeva look longingly at the beams of moonlight around us. Then I sank into the welcome darkness of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jazz' Journey: Ch. 3

_Colors. Shapes. They swirled across my vision. The shapes moved faster and faster until nothing was left. Everything turned white. I looked down and saw grass. White grass, but still grass.  
There was something in the distance moving toward me. I squinted my eyes. It was something white and furry. Then I made out something. Golden eyes.  
"Jasmine run! Now!"  
A shape suddenly appeared out of nowhere and slashed at Aeva. She rolled to her side and growled at the newcomer. I ran towards Aeva to help but I noticed something about her. She wasn't all white anymore. She was getting taller. And turning a different color. I stopped and stared until a bright beam of light appeared across my line of vision, making me look for the source.  
The source was a big, black creature made of smoke. It's red eyes glared at me, paralyzing me. I couldn't move. The smoke lunged at me, the mouth opening to swallow me whole-_

I jerked awake, sweat running down my face and arms. Aeva blinked her eyes at me sleepily, yawning. She saw how I looked and was instantly awake, asking what was wrong. I couldn't answer her. Those red eyes haunted me. They consumed my thoughts, making me think of nothing else.  
I jerked out of my trance when I felt a pain in my hand. I looked down to see a red mark on my hand. Aeva looked guilty, not looking at me.  
"I'm sorry, Aeva. I had a nightmare. I was still kinda in it when I woke you up. But thank you for biting me. I needed that."  
Aeva nodded and looked down at my hand, still slightly guilty. Then she turned and opened my bag, pulling something out with her mouth. She walked over to me and I noticed that she had a bandage in her mouth. I smiled and took it from her, accepting her apology. She relaxed and watched as I put the bandage on, fascinated.  
"You know, I have never understood how that little piece of sticky cloth heals wounds. It's like it's magic or something."  
I laughed and finished bandaging my hand, flexing my fingers. My hand hurt slightly but wouldn't really stop me from doing anything important.  
Finally I stood up, looking around to see if it was light yet. Looked through the leaves and saw that the sun was just coming over the mountains. The sky began turning shades of pink and orange. I picked up Aeva and put her on my shoulder so she could see the sunrise. We both watched in awe as the sun's rays hit us, lighting everything up.  
_"Stay alert,_" a soft male voice told me."_There is something important that is going to change your life."_  
I looked around, but didn't see anyone. My eyes narrowed in confusion, and I thought back to that voice. It sounded familiar. Like an old friend. But I couldn't remember where it was from.  
I saw a bunch of Illumise and Volbeat fly in front of us, their purple and yellow lights flickering as they got ready to sleep. They would come out again at night. But one flash stood out to me. It was green. The flashing light stopped in front of Aeva and I, then continued on it's way. I shrugged and began to climb back down, picking up my things as I went.  
When I got to the bottom of the tree, Briar leaped down from the tree he had been sleeping in and walked over to me.  
"How did you sleep, Briar?"  
"I slept very well. How did you sleep?"  
"Like a rock," I lied.  
Aeva looked over at me, wondering why I was lying, but then looked away again. She smiled mischievously and jumped down from my shoulder, stalking over to where Rilie lay, still asleep. She crouched just in beside his ear, then yelled in it.  
"WAKE UP, RILIE!"  
She ran away, giggling, as Rilie sat up, surprised. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, looking around. He focused on Aeva and I, looking at us suspiciously. I looked at Aeva and she had the look of an angel on her face. I burst out laughing. Rilie took it the wrong way and thought that I had woken him up. He started mumbling, something about girls and getting his sleep. He got up and started to get ready for the day, rolling up his blanket.  
Soon we were all ready to go. I put Briar back in his Pokeball and we continued on our way. We eventually came to a sign, pointing two different ways. One pointed west, to the Safari Zone, and the other pointed east, to Lilycove City. We decided that going to Lilycove would be best, as there is a Contest Hall there and we could stock up on food and medicine. So, turning east, we walked the trail leading to Lilycove City.  
We walked and walked, not encountering any Trainers or Pokemon. It was strange. The trees around us started to thin until we were walking across a meadow. Ahead of us, I saw flowers. Only, the flowers were dancing. Those weren't flowers, those were Bellossom! Aeva called out to them, saying hello. The Bellossom turned and waved, welcoming us.  
We walked closer and the Bellossom began to dance. A sweet smell filled the air and we sat down to enjoy the show. I let Briar out as well so he could enjoy it too. He looked at the Bellossom before leaning over to me.  
"I've heard about the Bellossom dances, but never seen them. They are said to bring good luck to those that watch them. But the scent they give off always puts the Pokemon to sleep."  
I looked over and saw Rilie starting to nod off. He laid on his back and his eyes closed. Not long after, I heard snoring. I snickered quietly only to see all the Pokemon looking at me. There are a lot of them. Some had joined our group, not even minding that I was a human. I saw a Seedot, Poochyena, Spinarak, and some other Pokemon I didn't know. They all acted like I was another Pokemon. One Poochyena even was bold enough to come and curl up next to my leg. I smiled and absentmindedly petted it's head, watching the Bellossom still. They finally finished their dance and I asked them a question.  
"Excuse me, but do you know where the nearest city or town is? We really need to get there."  
"We will take you tomorrow. It is too late tonight. Sleep soundly. Your nightmares will not hurt you here," one of the Bellossom said.  
"How did you know about my nightmares?"  
Instead of answering, I smelled the sweet scent again and started to become drowsy. My eyes got heavier and heavier. Eventually I laid down and curled up, falling asleep easily in the bed of flowers.

-  
**Aeva POV**

Jasmine had fallen asleep due to the Sleeping Powder the Bellossom had put on her. She needed the sleep after last night. I smiled gratefully to the Bellossom who in turn, curtsied and walked off. Some of the Pokemon had left but one lone Poochyena had stayed curled up next to Jazz. She had always had a special connection with Pokemon. They loved to play with her. Maybe it was because of the Pokespeak. I didn't know. But I was glad she could understand me.  
I looked up at the moon. For some strange reason, I had always been drawn to the nighttime. I loved basking in the moonbeams, almost as much as I loved the sun. I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of the moonbeams on my fur. A soft male voice called my name.  
"Aeva. I need to speak with you."  
I opened my eyes and looked around. The only thing around were moonbeams and a green light seeming to hover in the air. My eyes continued to look around for the source of the voice. The voice called me again. I looked in the direction of where I heard the voice and only saw the green light.  
"Hello? Who's there?"  
The green light glowed brighter.  
"Hello, Aeva. I must tell you something important."  
I looked at the green light curiously, listening.  
"Jasmine is not a normal girl. She has a great purpose that no one knows but me and one other. But until he realizes her purpose, you must protect her at all costs. You must evolve."  
"Evolve? Now," I exclaimed in disbelief."I can't!"  
"No, no. Not now. You will know the correct time. But just know that you must protect Jasmine. Protect her with your life. Now, I must leave. I cannot stay long. But please, do not talk of this to Jasmine. It will only make her worried."  
I nodded and watched as the light began to move away. Just before it left, the light called out one last thing.  
"I will see you again soon, Aeva. Remember. Do not talk to anyone about our conversation, but most importantly, Jasmine."  
And with that, the light disappeared into the night. I watched to make sure we would not have any more visitors before walking back over to Jazz and crawling on top of her stomach, taking one last look at the moon before falling asleep.

So, here is the third chapter! I'm so happy that people are reading it! But please leave me some reviews. They help a lot. Btw, hope you all enjoyed a part from Aeva's point of view! R&R! Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

_Jazz' Journey: Ch. 4_

**Jazz POV**

I opened my eyes to see the clear blue sky above me, almost cloudless. Aeva was in her usual place on my stomach, sleeping soundly. Then I felt fur on my hand. If it wasn't Aeva, then who was it? I looked down to see the Poochyena from last night, sleeping against my leg. I blinked my eyes in confusion and looked again, making sure that this wasn't all a dream. The Poochyena was still there. I rubbed my hand lightly across the fur on it's head and it leaned into my touch, even though it was asleep.

I whispered to Aeva to wake up, careful not to wake the other sleeping Pokemon beside me. She woke up, looking at me curiously, then she noticed the Poochyena. She laughed quietly and got off my stomach. When she turned back to me, Aeva had a weird look on her face, like she was thinking about something. I asked her what was wrong, but the look was gone now, replaced by a happy one. She nuzzled my hand and I rubbed her ears. She seemed to purr almost. I smiled and sat up.

The little Poochyena blinked it's eyes sleepily, not quite realizing where it was. Then it felt my hand on it's head and got up quickly, growling a little. I looked shocked at it.

"I won't hurt you, little one. You fell asleep last night by me. I only just woke up. But I promise that no one will hurt you."

The little puppy looked skeptical so I held out my hand for it to sniff. It reached it's head forward cautiously and sniffed my hand before walking a slight bit closer. Poochyena licked the back of my hand and I laughed. The pup backed away, growling again.

"No, no. I was just laughing. When you licked my hand, it tickled. I didn't mean to scare you, little one."

"Ace," the little puppy said quietly, almost so I didn't hear it.

"What?"

"My name is Ace," it said, slightly louder.

"Well, Ace. My name is Jasmine and my partner is Aeva."

At the mention of her name, Aeva popped up beside Ace, scaring him. I had determined that Ace was a boy from his voice. Aeva smiled at Ace.

"Hi there. I'm Aeva. Do you live around here?"

"Yes. My mom is around somewhere."

I heard a howl at the edge of the clearing. There was a beautiful Mightyena standing there and she was looking at Ace.

"Come on, Ace. Let's leave the nice Trainer alone. It's time to find something to eat."

Ace said goodbye then scampered back to his mother, howling one last time. I smiled and woke up Rilie so we could get moving. He stretched and scratched his head, remembering where he was then getting up. We gathered our supplies and continued on our way to Lilycove City.

We walked for hours, only stopping to take short rests. Aeva had gotten tired so she climbed into my messenger bag and had fallen asleep, looking peaceful. Finally I decided that we should stop for another rest.

We stopped in the forest and I sat my bag down after retrieving Briar's Pokeball, Aeva still asleep. I threw the ball up, calling,"Briar, come on out!"

Briar appeared and looked at me, relieved to be out of his ball. I ad decided we were going to make up some combination moves while we still had daylight. I would work with Aeva tonight.

"Well, Briar, we are going to start on some combination moves."

"Sounds fun, Jasmine. I know Energy Ball, Leaf Blade, Sunny Day, and Whirlwind. What can we start with?"

"Hmm, well let's try something. I want you to use your Energy Ball then use Leaf Blade to slice it. Let's see what happens."

Briar backed away and charged up an Energy Ball, launching it, then one of his leaf hands glowed green and Briar leapt forward, slicing through the Energy Ball. The result was the Energy Ball releasing the energy and turning into projectiles, hitting the tree they were aimed at with an enormous amount of force. I laughed, proud of Briar. I ran over and gave him a hug.

"You did it! That is amazing! Did it hurt you at all?"

"No. It felt like I was popping a bubble."

"Well, now we have to name it. How about Leaf Dart?"

"Well, I was thinking Energy Missile."

"Well, how about about Energy Dart," I said, compromising.

"That is perfect."

I smiled and we worked on some more combo moves. We made two more moves.

Energy Gale is a combination of Whirlwind and Energy Dart. The Whirlwind would make the darts swirl in the wind, causing even more damage. It decimated the tree it was aimed at, as well as the two on either side. It made me excited.

Light Tornado is a combination of Sunny Day and Whirlwind. Briar would use Sunny Day, causing a bright sun to appear, then he would use Whirlwind to break it up, causing the sun to swirl inside the tornado. The tornado looked like it was made of light. It also was hot enough to burn some of the grass around where the tornado had stood, making me excited and worried at the same time. But at this rate, we would win the Contest for sure.

I looked over at Aeva only to see that she wasn't there. I called for her but she didn't come. She was probably looking for Berries or something. I wasn't worried. We continued to work on the combination moves until Rilie called us to dinner. I was really proud of Briar.

Aeva came walking out of the bushes beside us, going straight to the Berries set out for her. We ate in silence. After finishing my food, I called Aeva over to me. She walked over and rubbed her head against my hand. I ruffled her fur and rubbed her ears. She closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Aeva, I would like to work on your combination moves. We will be in Lilycove tomorrow and I want to enter you and Briar into the Contest."

"Sounds good. Let's go!"

Aeva jumped up and ran to where Briar and I had been practicing, bouncing excitedly. The moon came out over us, lighting the clearing. It was a full moon out now. I looked up at the moon and so did Aeva. She closed her eyes, seeming to soak the moonbeams in. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Her golden eyes were glowing! I blinked my eyes and the glow was gone. Must have been a trick of the light.

"Alright, Aeva. Let's find one that uses your Shadow Ball move. Try using your Shadow Ball then use Tackle to break it. Let's see what happens. If it hurts, let me know ok?"

Aeva nodded and a Shadow Ball formed in front of her mouth. She launched it and she dashed forward after it, crashing through the ball. What happened surprised me. Instead of the Shadow Ball turning into projectiles like Energy Dart, the energy all transferred to Aeva. She became surrounded by a dark purple aura and sparks leapt off her. She landed, the aura still around her. She looked at me, and I could have sworn that I saw her eyes glow for a second.

"Jazz, this doesn't hurt. It just feels like something is rippling through my fur."

"Can you form the Shadow Ball again from the energy around you?"

In answer, the energy all seemed to move toward her mouth and the Shadow Ball formed again. She launched it at a tree, making a cloud of dust to rise. After the dust had settled, I saw that there was a huge hole in the tree, almost as though Aeva had Tackled the tree.

"Aeva, it looks like the Shadow Ball absorbed the energy from your Tackle and when you launched it again, it used that energy. It looks like you Tackled that tree."

"Huh. What do you know? That's pretty cool. What should we name it?"

"Well we named the other one Flash Strike because you were a flash of light as you tackled, but now you are a shadow. How about Shadow Strike?"

"I love it."

She launched another Shadow and leapt through it using Tackle and landed again. She walked over to me. Curious, I reached down to touch her fur. It did feel like something was rippling her fur. It almost felt like water. I pulled my hand away and backed away.

"Now try using Faint Attack, infusing that energy with it. It should be a powerful attack as well as beautiful."

Aeva obeyed and a shadowy copy of herself leapt from her, taking the aura with her. The copy leapt through a nearby rock, shattering it. I laughed out loud. The copy looked beautiful, the Shadow Ball energy making shimmer. We decided to name that move Shimmering Shadow.

We also figured out that Aeva doesn't have to leap through the Shadow Ball just to have the aura. If she bites down on the energy, it infuses into her fur. We decided to name this Shadow Aura.

Next I told her to release the energy from her and it flew from her in all directions, with great force if I might add. It almost knocked me down. But as it faded away, it turned into purple shimmers, falling to the ground and disappearing, some of it sticking to Aeva's fur. It made her shimmer as she moved and I loved it. We named the release of the energy Shadow Barrier and the sparkles Glimmers.

Finally we decided that we were ready for the Contest. With Briar and Aeva's combo moves, we couldn't be stopped. I found a long branch to lay on and pulled up Aeva with me. She looked at the moon and stars, the constellations reflecting in her eyes. I smiled and closed my eyes, resting my hand on Aeva's head and falling asleep.

**Hey everyone! Hope you all like the combo moves. I had fun thinking those up. Next chapter is when they get to Lilycove! Yay! Anyway R&R!  
Love,  
Cat**


	5. Chapter 5

_Jazz' Journey: Ch. 5_

**Aeva POV**

A noise woke me up. I had been having a wonderful dream of running under the moon, my legs never seeming to tire. Others ran beside me but I was too focused to turn my head and look. There was something I was chasing. Prey. I had just leaped to land on the victim when a voice called my name.

I blinked open my eyes, still sleepy. I looked around, seeing nothing but a small green glow in the leaves above me. I closed my eyes again. Wait! Green glow! My head shot up to look at the light, glaring. It had woken me up. I wasn't happy. I got up carefully from Jasmine's stomach and walked over to the light, a bit annoyed.

"Why did you wake me up? I was having a good dream."

"Because I need to discuss something with you. I trust you have not told Jasmine of our earlier conversation?" I nodded. "Good. Now I need you to protect her at all costs. Lilycove City is a very dangerous place for her as well as you. I was not going to come to you but I learned that the danger is becoming worse. It is getting stronger."

"I understand. By the way, do you have a name? It's very hard to think of you as just a green light."

The light was silent for a moment before responding.

"Xavier. Call me Xavier."

"Alright, Xavier. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Nothing other than the fact that you will evolve soon. Not as soon as tomorrow but it will be soon. And I wish you good luck in the Contest tomorrow. I was watching you and Jasmine yesterday and you came up with some very good combinations. I will be there watching. And again, protect her. Now I will let you get back to your sleep. Goodnight, Aeva."

"Goodbye and goodnight, Xavier. Maybe I will see you."

Xavier only lit up once before disappearing back into the forest. I made my way back to Jazz and went back to sleep, trying to get back into my dream.  
-

**Jazz' POV**

I got up early the next morning, waking everyone else up, a jittery feeling making me impatient. I needed to go shopping before the Contest to get Capsules for Briar and Aeva's Pokeballs as well as something better for me to wear in the Contest.

Aeva was jittery too. She was bouncing around, almost too much for me to catch her. Then I had a thought.

"Aeva, would you like a bow or something to wear? I could buy one for you while we are shopping."

"Ooh! Can I have a blue one that goes on my ear? I've always loved blue."

"Of course. We can look in a boutique to find one for you."

"Yay! Can't wait, can't wait, can't wait!"

Aeva started bouncing around me. I picked her up and put her on my shoulder. She licked my cheek, happy that she was getting a bow. I smiled and we started walking toward Lilycove.

_~2 hours later~_

I ran up to the top of the hill and stopped, looking at the view. Ahead was a sparkling city on the edge of the ocean. I had never seen such beautiful buildings. Looking around I saw a big green dome-shaped structure near the water. It had the symbol for Contests on it in yellow and red, an instant beacon for anyone looking for it.

I called back to Rilie that I was going ahead to get started on the shopping. He waved me ahead and said to meet him at the Contest Hall in 3 hours. I yelled my thanks and ran down the hill, excited. I had a huge grin on my face as I got closer to the city gates and started slowing down. I walked inside, awed by all the lights and displays.

Then I noticed the stares. They were all looking at Aeva.

"Jazz, they are all staring at me. I don't like it."

"Just ignore them Aeva. It's just cuz you are unique. I bet you could take any one of their Pokemon down by yourself."

This seemed to calm Aeva down and we continued walking. The first shop I saw was a boutique. Aeva jumped off my shoulder and ran inside, grinning. I ran after her and stopped, frozen in my tracks.

Around me were dresses and bows and jewelry. There wasn't an inch of space wasted. I ran my hands across some of the fabric of a dress and smiled. Then I spotted Aeva. She was in the bow area of the store, looking at a blue bow dreamily. I took it down for her and wrapped it around her ear, the bow coming to rest by her eye. It was pale blue and had a silver crescent moon in the middle. She jumped on top of the dresser, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"I love it! Can you buy it for me please? Please?"

"Of course, Aeva. It looks very good on you. Can you help me find a dress to match?"

"Yes! I would love to!"

Aeva jumped into my arms and licked my cheek, grinning widely. I smiled back and carried her over to the dressing room area and set her down, walking back into the main area and finding a few blue dresses. I brought them back and went into the dressing room.

When I walked out, I had on a long dark blue dress that was tight along my torso and hips then flared out at my knees. I believe the style was called a mermaid dress. Aeva said no and I sighed in relief. I didn't like it much either. I walked back inside and tried on the next dress.

I came out in a short dress in a sea foam blue that was strapless and had seed pearls all over. Aeva didn't like that one either. Finally I walked back inside one last time.

When I came out again I had on a short dress again. The skirt was made of a blue silky material and stopped at my mid thigh. The top was made of silk and sloped downward, stopping at mid back. It had one sleeve made of the same material as the skirt and went over my shoulder and down my back. The belt was silver and had a crescent moon on it. It was perfect. I came out and Aeva started jumping around.

"It's perfect Jasmine! I love it!"

"We have to find some jewelry and shoes to go with it. Come on."

Aeva followed me to the shoe area where we picked out a pair of silver heels, then to the jewelry area where we found a silver necklace and bracelet set with crescent moons on them. I also found a bow identical to Aeva's and got that one too.

I walked up to the counter, back in my original clothes and paid for the items we purchased. We walked out, Aeva humming happily at her new bow. I smiled and picked her up, putting her on my shoulder. She looked around, enjoying the sights.

We walked around some more and we found the shop selling Capsules. We walked in and I saw two silver Capsules. The button to open it was a crescent moon shape. Aeva walked over to it and touched it with her nose.

"This one. I like it."

I picked them up and went over to the counter with all the stickers on it. I took one of the Capsules and placed it on a holder. Then I picked up a sticker in the shape of a star and placed it above the crescent moon. Then I selected a sticker made of silver and blue glitter and put it beside the star. I pulled Aeva's Pokeball out and fit the Capsule over it.

"Sorry, Aeva. I have to put you in your ball for a minute. But when I bring you back out, can you use Shadow Aura? I want to see what happens."

Aeva looked sad and nodded. I pushed the button and the Pokeball absorbed her in a blue light. I asked the cashier if there was a place I could test the Capsule and he pointed toward the back of the store. I walked back and saw a door saying,"Capsule Testing Area". I opened the door and walked through to see a battlefield in the room. I tossed up the Pokeball saying,"Time to shine, Aeva!"

The Pokeball burst open and we immediately fell in love with the Capsule. We found one for Briar as well and we were ready for the Contest.

**Sorry guys, I made this chapter really long on accident. It got away from me and I kept wanting to do so many things before the Contest. But I promise that the Contest will be next chapter. You can shoot me if it isn't. Btw, does anyone know who Xavier is? You get a shoutout if you guess correctly. R&R!  
Love you all,  
Cat**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jazz' Journey: Ch. 6**

After meeting up with Rilie in front of the Contest Hall, we walked inside to the front desk where there were a bunch of Trainers waiting in line. I asked one of them what the line was for.

"Oh, this line is for the Normal Contests. The one next to this one is for the Super Contests, and the one on the far side is for Master Contests."

I thanked the Trainer and got in line behind her. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. She had a bag on her shoulder that looked to be stuffed to it's limit. She was wearing jeans and a t shirt that said,"Future World's Best Contest Coordinator". She turned back to me and saw that I was looking at her and decided to introduce herself.

"Hi, my name is Katy, and this is my partner, Lana."

A Skitty moved into view from in front of Katy. It was a pink and tan cat-like Pokemon with a tail that ended in a bell-like structure with three antenna looking structures coming off of it.

"My name is Jasmine, and this is my partner, Aeva."

Aeva popped up over my shoulder and said hello but I knew that Katy didn't know that.

"Well hello, Aeva. What a lovely bow you have. It goes wonderfully with your fur." Aeva beamed at her and then Katy turned to me."Where did you get a Shiny Eevee?"

"My parents gave her to me as an Egg. I've had her since then."

"Wow. You are lucky. Aeva is a beautiful Eevee. You have been taking very good care of her."

As we had been talking, we had been moving farther up in the line. We continued to talk until it was Katy's turn at the check-in. She filled out a bunch of paperwork and then she was given a tag with her and Lana's name on it. She turned back to me.

"Good luck, Jasmine. Maybe we will both win our Contests."

I smiled and waved goodbye then went up to the desk and started filling out the paperwork. They asked all kinds of questions like where I was from, how many Contests I'd done, how many Pokemon I was using, etc. There were two slots for the Pokemon and I wrote down Aeva and Briar's names and what kind of Pokemon they are. Finally I finished the paperwork, my hand cramping slightly. The lady at the desk scanned the paperwork and then gave me a tag with my name and my Pokemon's name. She pointed down the hallway, telling me directions to the dressing room and said to be ready by noon. I smiled and walked in the direction she had pointed in.

I found a door labeled "Dressing Room". Checking the time, I saw that I had twenty minutes to get ready. I walked inside the room and let Aeva down, taking my dress out of it's protective covering and getting ready. I put my outfit on and looked in the mirror. I saw the bow in the bag and picked it up, clipping it over my ear. I looked beautiful and ready for the Contest. I took out Briar's Pokeball and whispered to him through the walls.

"You are going to do great, Briar. Just don't think about the crowd. Only focus on your moves and your opponent."

The ball shook slightly and I snapped the Capsule over it. I did the same with Aeva's. I checked the clock again and saw I had one minute left. I walked back into the main area of the Dressing Room and waited, not knowing what to do. The people around me seemed to be waiting for something. Then I heard an announcement.

"All contestants in Super Contest #4 please report to the stage."  
I checked my tag and saw that I am in that Contest. I picked Aeva up and she smiled at me.

"Time to go into your Pokeball. Hopefully you won't have to stay in long."

Aeva nodded and I pressed the crescent moon, the Pokeball shooting a beam of blue light at Aeva and absorbed her. I kissed the top of her ball lightly and attached it on my belt next to Briar's. Then I followed the rest of the contestants through a door. An announcer called out the first person.

"And our first Trainer is Chelsea Topima! Let's welcome her and her partner, Lisa!"

The Trainer, Chelsea walked out of a door and I caught sight of a battlefield out there. I just saw her wave to the crowd before the door shut. Everyone ran to a screen on the wall. It showed her performance. From it I learned that you need to impress the judges. It's all about impressing the judges. Her partner was a Surskit. Chelsea hadn't dressed her up so she was plain. The judges seemed bored even though Chelsea looked to be trying her hardest. I had to change my strategy if I was going to impress the judges in the first round. I walked away from the group and pulled Aeva's Pokeball out and started to whisper to her.

"Aeva, the judges look harsh. We may need to change our strategy. When I throw your ball, use Shadow Aura when you land. And don't forget to look like you have done this before. I want to take a risk. When I tell you to use Shadow Barrier, try concentrating it upward. I want you to spin, hopefully creating a tornado. Then add your Glimmers. Sound good?"

The Pokeball shook in response. I smiled and kissed her Pokeball again. The next thing I knew, a staff member touched my shoulder.

"It's time for you. Please follow me."

I nodded and followed the staff member to a door. I could hear the announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome the beautiful, amazing, Jasmine Cirrian and her partner Aeva!"

The door opened in front of me and I smiled, hearing the crowd start to roar. I waved to all the fans and moved to my spot. I took Aeva's ball from my belt and held it to mouth my whispering,"Remember." Then I tossed it above me.

"Time to shine, Aeva!"

The Capsule burst open with a burst of silver light. Stars exploded from where Aeva hung in the air and sparkles started to rain down. Aeva called out and I smiled. She landed and I saw her form a Shadow Ball.

"Well it looks like this Eevee is going to start out with Shadow Ball. Wonder what Jasmine is thinking."

I nodded at Aeva and she bit down on it, the energy forming her Shadow Aura.

"What's this?! Aeva has bitten down on her Shadow Ball and now she is surrounded by a purple and black aura! What is this strange move?"

I smiled and called out to the announcer.

"It's called Shadow Aura! It super charges her attacks!" I turned to the judges and smiled. They seemed a little impressed. "Now, Aeva! Shadow Barrier and use Quick Attack to spin!"

Aeva obeyed, only instead of turning white from the Quick Attack, she did run as fast but as she released her Shadow Barrier above her, there were white streaks in it. As I expected, it did form a tornado. The white streaks from the Quick Attack made it look amazing. The judges were thoroughly awed.

"Now your Glimmers, Aeva!"

Aeva released her focus and the tornado burst into purple sparkles, falling across the crowd and settling in Aeva's fur. The crowd went wild, their screams demanding an encore. I smiled and called out to the audience.

"You like that?"

The crowd roared a yes.

"Well I'll be back later if the judges like us. Here's one last Glimmer for everyone!"

Aeva nodded and built up the energy and released it again in Glimmer form instead of Shadow Barrier. The glitter settled and the announcer talked again.

"Well ladies and gentlemen I think Jasmine and Aeva have put on quite a show. Now let's see what the judges have to say. First score from Patricia Lattimer!"

The judge held up a card that said 9.

"Jessica Allen!"

A 9 as well.

"And finally, James Pullock!"

The judge hesitated and then held up a card with a 9 on it as well.

"Well this is a surprise! James has never given anyone a 9 before! Contestants, you better watch out. Jasmine and Aeva are a force to be reckoned with. Alright everyone, give it up for the beautiful Jasmine Cirrian and Aeva!"

The crowd went wild and I waved to the crowd with both hands while walking backwards. Aeva said hello to the crowd as well and focused on one spot. She said hello the loudest there and I smiled. We finally made it to the door and an attendant opened it and ushered us inside.

"Now that you have your score for the first round, you must stay in your outfit for the second. But you cannot use the Pokemon you used for the first round. You must use your other one."

"I understand. Thank you."

The attendant nodded and led me back to the waiting room where the other contestants were looking at me with mixed expressions. Some were of awe and adoration, while others were of hatred. I avoided the people with the bad looks and went back to my bag. A crowd of people soon surrounded me.

"How did you do that?"

"Where did you learn those awesome moves?"

"I love you, Jasmine! Your Eevee looks amazing!"

I smiled and enjoyed the attention. Several kids wanted to pet Aeva so she sat down and enjoyed the feeling of her fur being petted.

"Jazz, we should do this more often. I love all the attention I'm getting."

I smiled and didn't answer her so I didn't blow my secret. I finished my last minute touch ups and then retrieved Briar's Pokeball from my belt.

"Ooh! Is that your next Pokemon? What is it? You can tell me."

"What is it?"

"I bet it's an evolution of an Eevee," one kid said.

"No, I think it'll be a Psychic type."

This continued on, the kids trying to guess what Pokemon was in my ball. I smiled and held Briar's ball to my mouth.

"Aeva did really well. She earned all 9's. Now all you have to do is beat our opponent and look good. Just remember to add flair to it. You will do wonderfully. I know it."

The Pokeball wobbled once and I kissed it as well. I guess I had developed a habit. Maybe it gave me good luck. I reattached Briar to my belt and then picked Aeva up, taking her away from the kids. They groaned and I apologized.

"Sorry kids. I have to find someone to take care of Aeva. Someone trustworthy."

"You can trust me, Jasmine," several of the kids shouted.

I chuckled and kept on walking. Aeva whispered in my ear.

"I know someone that can take care of me. I met him while we were shopping. I can go find him if you want."  
"Are you sure?"

She nodded and I let her down. She called out a thanks over her shoulder then ran down the hallway to the door leading to the fans' stands. I smiled, knowing she could take care of herself, and walked back inside.

~Sometime later~

An attendant tapped me on the shoulder again and I smiled. I followed him to a platform with a door at the end. I could hear the announcer again.

"Ladies and gentlemen. This is our last round! We've saved the best for last! In the blue corner, we have Hailey Prollon! She held the record for Normal Contests until today when she was beaten by the opponent in the red corner, Jasmine Cirrian!"

I heard the crowd go wild and the door opened in front of me. I walked out, grinning and waving both hands at all the fans. I walked all the way over to my spot, still waving. My opponent looked strong. She had short, brown hair and a black, floor length princess dress. Her brown eyes glared at me.

"Coordinators, send out your Pokemon!"

I unbuckled Briar's ball from my belt and kissed it before tossing it up.  
"Time to shine, Briar!"

The Capsule burst open with a light green light and leaves swirled around Briar as he hung in the air for a moment, his mane moving in the breeze, before falling and landing on his feet lightly.

"Let's go, Jasmine! I'm ready to fight!"

Briar slashed the air with his leaves threateningly. Then Hailey sent out her Pokemon.

"Let's go, Media!"

A tall pink Pokemon stood before her. It looked like a Fighting type.  
"Well folks it looks like the Trainers have chosen, Jasmine with her Shiftry, Briar, and Hailey with her Medicham, Media! It'll be a tough battle to see who will come out on top."

I smiled. Medicham was a Fighting-Psychic. Fighting had the advantage over Briar's Dark type, but any Psychic type moves would have no effect. And Briar can easily take this Pokemon down. A referee stood on a platform beside the battlefield.

"This will be a one-on-one battle with no substitutions. The Pokemon able to stand at the end of the battle is the winner. Now, begin!"

"Briar, use Light Tornado!"

Briar let a Sunny Day loose and then broke up the small sun with Whirlwind, creating the Light Tornado. He controlled the wind to move toward Media.

"Media, dodge it!"

But Media was too slow. The tornado hit just as Media was about to move. Media was swept into the tornado, burning.

"Ow! That hurts! Let me out of here!"

I smiled and told Briar to release the Light Tornado. He broke his concentration and the Light Tornado disappeared, dropping Media to the floor heavily. She got back up slowly but you could see she was badly burned.

"Finish this up with Energy Dart!"

Briar nodded and formed an Energy Ball in front of his mouth, charging up Leaf Blade as well. He released the Energy Ball with a cry and then sliced it at lightning speed, causing the energy to split into individual projectiles. They hit the Psychic type and she started to teeter.

"Media! Hang in there!"

I smiled and commanded Briar to use Energy Gale. He charged up an Energy Ball and sliced through it, then used Whirlwind to move the darts around. Briar moved them around his body, showing off. He finally aimed them at Media and fired.

"Media use Endure!"

Media crossed her arms over her body loosely but Energy Gale was too strong. It knocked Media back into a wall. Media didn't get back up.

"Media is unable to battle! The winner is Jasmine Cirrian," the referee yelled.

The crowd went wild. They screamed my name and reached toward me over the rails.

"Thank you! Glad I could be here!"

"Alright, thank you so much Jasmine and Hailey! Jasmine, we will see you in the finals!"

I thanked Hailey for the wonderful battle and walked off the field, wondering what Pokemon I would use now. That battle really helped a lot. Briar now had the experience of fighting an evolved Pokemon like him. And now that I think about it, that was our first battle together. I walked through the Dressing Room to my bag and retrieved Briar's Pokeball.

"You did amazing, Briar. That was our first battler together. And you beat a Pokemon with a type advantage over you. That takes skill. I'm glad to have you on my team."

The Pokeball wobbled and I kissed it on top. An attendant tapped me on the shoulder.

"The next round is the finals. It is a double battle. You may use both your Pokemon for this round. You will be facing the Champion of Lilycove City in Normal Contests." The attendant leaned in close to whisper in my ear."Don't tell anyone, but I'm rooting for you. We need a new Champion." The attendant straightened back up and smiled. "Good luck, Jasmine. Fight your hardest."

I smiled back and continued rifling through my bag. Then I heard a commotion come from behind me.

"Oh it's the Eevee! Jasmine's Pokemon. Let her through."

"It's Aeva! She's going to be in the final round!"

I turned around when I heard someone call my name.

"Jazz! Are you going to take me or not?"

I smiled down at the little, white Eevee and picked her up.

"Of course I am. I was just about to come find you. Who were you with during the semi-finals?"

"Oh I'll introduce you two when we win. Don't worry. He's completely trustworthy."

I nodded and put her on my shoulder. Aeva licked my cheek and I reached up to ruffle her fur, rubbing her ears. She purred softly and leaned into my hand. I laughed and took my hand away when an attendant walked up. The same one as before.

"Excuse me, but you will have to put your Pokemon in her ball for the time being. She won't be in long. I promise."

Aeva smiled at the attendant then jumped over my shoulder, hitting the moon on her ball as she went. The Pokeball shot a beam of blue light, absorbing Aeva as she landed on the ground. I was surprised. Usually she didn't go willingly. I took her ball from my belt and kissed the top of it lightly before returning it to my belt and following the attendant. He led me to the door I used for the semi finals and told me to wait until the door opened.

I waited until I heard the announcers voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The battle you've all been waiting for. The battle between the Champion of Lilycove City, and the highest scorer in the Contest. Please help me welcome, Jasmine Cirrian!"

I walked out of the door again and saw that the battlefield had changed. Instead of the polished wood floors, it was now a battlefield with grass and some rocks. That would help a lot with my moves.

Smiling and waving, I walked to my spot. I turned my attention to the door across the battlefield. The lights dimmed and spotlights started moving in random directions as the announcer talked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. He's been Champion for ten years. He is the electrifying, amazing, Randy!"

The spotlights all converged on the door in front of me and the Champion walked out. Randy had on a black suit with a long, navy blue cape behind him. He walked to his spot and then turned all around, waving to his fans. When he turned, I saw that there was a Pokemon silhouette on the cape in white, and behind the silhouette was a jagged streak of lightning. Obviously this Randy person is an Electric user.

Randy turned back to me.

"Jasmine! I have heard much about you. So you are the lucky Coordinator to get a 9 out of James. That takes some skill. Even I have never gotten one out of him. I look forward to battling you."

I smirked and replied, saying,"don't you mean when you lose to me?"

"I like your fire. I will enjoy shocking it out of you with my Electric Pokemon."

I smiled and didn't respond. He nodded to the press box and a referee came out to the side of the battlefield.

"This will be a Double battle. There will be no substitutions and the first person to successfully knockout the other Pokemon is the winner. Coordinator, Champion, please send out your Pokemon."

I took my Pokeballs from my belt and kissed both before throwing them upward, shouting,"Aeva, Briar, it's time to shine!"

Aeva burst from her ball in mid air, stars glitter following her. She landed and called out a taunting remark. Briar burst from his in an explosion of leaves and wind, hanging in mid air for a few seconds, his mane swirling behind him and his eyes bright. He landed lightly on his feet and called out,"no one will beat me!"

Randy smirked and tossed his Pokeballs upward, saying nothing. Out came a Manectric and a Jolteon. They both roared threateningly but neither of my Pokemon were intimidated. Manectric and Jolteon seemed surprised and roared again. It didn't work that time either.

"Why isn't this working? The other Pokemon are always scared of us," Jolteon mumbled to Manectric.

"I don't know. They obviously think they can beat us. But we won't let them."

"Don't be so sure," I called out to Manectric. "My Pokemon are stronger than they look. Especially Aeva."

Randy smiled and sent the first attack.

"Jolteon, Thunder Wave."

"Dodge it, guys!"

Jolteon fired a wave of electricity that Briar jumped over and Aeva used Quick Attack to avoid. I called out to Briar to use Whirlwind to keep himself in the air and told Aeva to use Shadow Aura. She formed a Shadow Ball and then transferred the energy to her fur, waiting for an attack.

"Manectric, use Thunder!"

"Aeva, Shimmering Shadow on Manectric! Briar, Energy Dart on Jolteon!"

My Pokemon obeyed and a shadowy copy of Aeva leapt out of her, taking the Shadow Aura with it, and charged at Manectric, leaping through his chest and breaking his concentration so he couldn't form a Thunder. Briar had slashed an Energy Ball and the Darts were now traveling fast toward Jolteon.

"Jolteon, Double Team!"

It didn't seem that Jolteon was moving but soon a bunch of Jolteons were standing in a line. The Energy Dart missed the original and hit a boulder behind the copy, rock shards spraying everywhere.

"Now quick, use Thunderbolt, Jolteon!"

A burst of lightning hit Briar in the back and he stumbled. Briar turned around, hatred in his eyes. He spotted the Jolteon and waited for my command.

"Briar, use Light Tornado and add some Energy Darts!"

Briar complied, the green energy mixing with the light. It hit the Jolteon, engulfing it in hot flames, wind, and energy from the Energy Darts. I turned back to Aeva. She was staring the Manectric down, not intimidated at all. She was even growling a little.

"Aeva, Shadow Flash Strike!"

Aeva became engulfed in white and dark purple and she dashed toward Manectric, hitting him square in the chest. Manectric cried out and flew into a rock, shattering it.

"Now end it with Shadow Ball!"

A giant Shadow Ball appeared in front of her mouth and with a loud shout, she launched it at the downed Manectric. It didn't get back up.

Randy returned his fallen Pokemon and said,"well done. It takes skill to take out one of my Pokemon. But now, I stop toying with you. Jolteon, Pin Missile!"

Jolteon's spiked fur sharpened and needles shot out in all directions.

"Aeva, use Shadow Barrier to reflect the needles! Briar, you do the same with your Whirlwind!"

Both of my Pokemon obeyed, shadow mixing with wind as they reflected the needles that would have hurt them. Then Aeva surrounded herself with Shadow Aura, preparing her next attack.

"Jolteon, use Thunderbolt!"

"Aeva, intercept it with a Tackle-infused Shadow Ball!"

Aeva glowed purple as she concentrated the energy back to her mouth and shot a Shadow Ball just as Jolteon launched his Thunderbolt. The two met in the middle and collided, the Shadow Ball pushing against the electricity. They battled for dominance. Finally, Aeva's Shadow Ball won, forcing the electricity aside and hitting Jolteon in the mouth, making him fly backward.

"Jolteon, get up!"

"Briar, use Energy Gale! And Aeva, use Flash Strike!"

Briar whipped up a very strong wind, sending his Energy Dart along with it, hurtling them toward Jolteon just as Aeva turned pure white and ran towards Jolteon.

"You lose," I whispered, smiling.

The two attacks collided and when the dust cleared, the Jolteon didn't get back up.

"Jolteon and Manectric are unable to battle. Aeva and Briar win! That means that Jasmine Cirrian wins and is now the new Champion of Lilycove City!"

The crowd went wild and the lights all converged on me. Aeva and Briar came running back to me, happy.

"We did it, Jazz! We actually beat the Champion of Lilycove and won our first contest!"

"I can't believe we did it, Jasmine. I'm so glad you captured me."

"I'm so proud of you two. You battled your hardest. Thank you so much."

I knelt down and hugged both of them, holding them tight. Then I stood back up, Aeva on my shoulder and Briar standing beside me. All three judges came down from their stand and congratulated me. Patricia put her hands on my shoulders and told me that I did wonderfully. Jessica just straight up hugged me. She told me that it was the most amazing performance she had ever seen. James just held out his hand and congratulated me. I smiled and felt the happiest I had ever felt.

Next came a two men, one holding a pillow with a crown on it, the other holding a silver case. The man with the case walked to me first and opened the case, showing me a blue ribbon. It was about the size of my hand and said,"Normal Contest Winner". He handed the Case to me.

"That Case is for you to store all the Ribbons you earn from Contests. Please accept this as a token of congratulations."

I nodded and took the Case from him. The man with the pillow walked forward then, handing it to the man who gave me the Case. He picked up the crown and walked closer to me. I bent my head and he put the crown on my blonde hair. The weight didn't bother me. When I looked back up at the man, I saw it was the attendant that had told me that he was rooting for me. My eyes widened and he held a finger to his lips. Then he leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Told you. But word of advice, next time do a Master Contest. You would fit in more there. And by the way, my name is Jason."

Jason backed away and turned away, a microphone in his hand now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present, Jasmine Cirrian, Champion of Lilycove City!"

The lights turned to me and I saw everyone scream and reach out over the rails, as if they thought if they stretched far enough, they could touch me. I smiled and waved at the crowd. Aeva and Briar waved as well and the crowd noise increased to deafening. Jason took my arm not occupied by Aeva and tried to lead me out of the stadium, but I stopped him. I whispered to Aeva and she jumped off my shoulder. She ran into the middle of the field and became surrounded by Shadow Aura. Everyone's attention focused on Aeva as she released one last Glimmer. The crowd went wild, scrabbling for the purple glitter falling over everything.

Aeva jumped back onto my shoulder and I walked out of the stadium with Jason. Little did I know that Jason had a small smile on his face as he walked me out. He walked me to the dressing room and then waited for me to get dressed. I changed back into my regular clothes, leaving the bow in my hair. I returned Briar and picked Aeva up, kissing her head and put her on my shoulder. I found Jason again. He had changed into normal clothes as well. His blonde hair was ruffled and his blue eyes found mine. He was taller than me. About Rilie's height. Jason smiled at me and then led the way to the door, pushing through everyone vying for my attention. He opened the door and dozens of reporters were standing there, flashbulbs going off instantly. I put a smile on my face even though I could hardly see. Several reporters tried asking questions but Jason told me to ignore them. I did, only smiling. Aeva however, seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Aeva started looking around for the person that she had stayed with and then she saw him, jumping off my shoulder.

"Xavier!"

The person she called out to turned and held his arms out for her to jump into.

"Hello Aeva. I watched you battle. You are very fierce. Jasmine has been taking very good care of you."

Aeva smiled then turned to me.

"Jazz, this is the guy I was staying with."

I held my hand out and Xavier took out, shaking firmly and saying,"my name is Xavier. You did very well out there."

"Thank you. But it was all thanks to Aeva and Briar."

"A Pokemon is only as good as the person who trains them."

I smiled and looked at him closely. Xavier had on blue jeans and a green shirt underneath a red vest. He had green eyes and black hair. His smile was white and perfect. He moved slightly and caught sight of a blue bag. I didn't know what was in it but it didn't look like much.

"You were very beautiful in that dress, Jasmine. It fits you perfectly."

"Thank you," I said, blushing slightly.

Xavier rubbed Aeva's head and she started purring. Her eyes seemed to glow for a second when he touched her but it must have been a trick of the light. He continued to pet her, a faint smile on his face. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me, seeming to have forgotten I was there.

"Sorry. Didn't you come here with a friend? Rilie I think his name is?"

I slapped my forehead and started to look around. Then I sighed in relief when I saw him standing outside the Contest Hall looking at the scenery. I took Aeva back and said goodbye to Jason. He smiled and waved then walked in a different direction. I walked outside with Aeva on my shoulder and found Rilie.

I touched his shoulder and he jumped. When he saw it was me, he grinned at me.

"So not only did you win your Contest, you beat the Lilycove Champion? You just had to go and be a star," he said jokingly.

I laughed, then said,"Rilie, this is..."

I had turned back around only to find that Xavier had disappeared.

"Xavier. He was here a second ago."

I looked around but didn't see anyone around who looked like Xavier. Rilie looked confused but then snapped out of it.

"Well, why don't we go and find a place for the night. Then we can go explore the town."

I nodded and followed Rilie down the street, not knowing that a shadow followed them at a distance.

**Well guys, that took me forever to write. I changed up some of the Contest but I like how it came out in the end. R&R! Please!  
Love,  
Cat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jazz' Journey Ch. 7**

Rilie and I walked around town, looking for a place to stay. People were rushing everywhere. They all seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere. I saw Pokemon too. I saw Taillows carrying messages in little tubes around their necks. I looked around in awe, never actually been in a big city.

"Jazz, look! Ice cream! Can we try some? Please?"

I laughed at Aeva and then walked over to the window with an advertisement on it.

"Contest for All-You-Can-Eat Ice Cream. All that is required is a battle against the owner of this restaurant. Caution: risk of losing."

I laughed and told Rilie that we would come back later to check that out. We kept walking and soon we found the Pokemon center. The red and white building was filled with Trainers waiting for their Pokemon to be healed or were buying things from the Mart. We walked inside, the automatic doors opening for us. Immediately, Trainers flocked to me.

"Is it true that you beat Randy and now you are the Champion?"

"How is your Eevee's coat so beautiful?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Can I touch your Shiftry?"

I smiled and ignored the fans, making my way to the counter. A nice looking lady sat behind it with pink hair and kind eyes. Beside her sat a round, pink Pokemon that had a nurse's hat on and was holding an egg in it's pouch.

"Welcome to the Lilycove Pokemon Center. My name is Nurse Joy. Would you like to heal your Pokemon," the lady asked me.

"No thank you, Nurse Joy. We just need a room reserved for the night. We will be back to go inside but until then, we are going to explore the town while we have daylight."

"Sounds like fun."

Aeva whispered something in my ear.

"Oh, and please give us one with a window. Aeva here likes to look at the moon before she falls asleep."

"Of course, Miss..."

"Cirrian. Jasmine Cirrian."

Nurse Joy's eyes widened in surprise.

"You beat Randy? That is quite an accomplishment." Turning to the Pokemon beside her,"Chansey, prepare our best room. The Champion is coming to stay with us."

The Chansey looked excited and ran off with a key ring in it's hands. I heard it chattering as it ran.

"The Champion is here. The Champion is here. The CHAMPION is HERE!"

I laughed and asked Nurse Joy is she needed any help with the Pokemon. She looked surprised but nodded.

"We do need a couple extra set of hands, but you don't need to do it. I can find someone else."

"No, I don't think you will find someone as good as me in understanding Pokemon," I replied.

Aeva snickered on my shoulder and I smiled. I even heard Rilie laugh a little. Nurse Joy smiles and then beckons me around the counter. I tell Rilie to stay and he nods and goes to a random group of Trainers, immediately talking to them like they are old friends. I follow Joy through a door saying,"Authorized Personnel Only". She leads me to a room where I can see many injured Pokemon inside. A Taillow flinched in pain when it tried to move it's wing. The Chansey standing next to it looked confused as to why it is flinching. I stop Nurse Joy and go inside, walking over to the Taillow.

"Hello, little one. What is your name?"

"Lina," she squeaked.

"Lina, do you have a broken wing?"

"Yes, I broke it in a fight with a Zigzagoon. I was using Aerial Ace and the Zigzagoon moved at the last second. I hit the ground hard. This Chansey doesn't seem to get that."

I smiled and asked the Chansey where the bandages and splints were. She pointed at a cabinet nearby with a little pink hand. I opened the cabinet and took out the materials I needed, then set to work.  
I stretched out Lina's wing gently and she flinched.

"I'm sorry Lina but I'm going to have to pop the bone back in place. It is going to hurt but I have an idea." I turned to the Chansey."Do you know the move, Soothe Bell? It will help with Lina's pain."

"Yes I know it. But how do you understand her? I could not figure it out."  
I smiled and told her to use Soothe Bell when I set her wing. I told Lina to brace herself and then moved the bone back into a straight line, extending her wing. I saw a soft pink glow surround Lina and she relaxed. I set the splint and wrapped her wing in the bandages, making her once black-blue wing, white.

"Thank you. That feels so much better. How long will it be before it heals?"  
"I would say, a few weeks to a month. I don't know how fast you heal."

"Oh. By the way, what is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Jasmine. And this adorable little Eevee on my shoulder is Aeva."

Aeva had been watching me work quietly. Now, she jumped down onto the table Lina was standing on, and introduced herself.

"Hello Aeva. I'm not trying to be offensive, but you look different from any Eevee I've seen. And I've seen many of them."

"No offense taken. I get that question a lot. I'm a Shiny. I am stronger than a normal Eevee."

"Oh. Well, is Jasmine a nice Trainer?"

"Jasmine isn't so much my Trainer as she is my friend. She treats us very well. Why do you ask?"

"Well, a long time ago, I had a Trainer. He abandoned me. He told me that I was weak and wasn't worthy enough to be on his team. So one day, after a tough battle that left me very wounded, he smashed my Pokeball. He said that he had had enough and that he was leaving."

Lina had tears running down her feathers. I reached down and stroked her head. She opened her eyes and wiped her tears away with her good wing.

"Thank you. My other Trainer never did that. He never praised me. But, you feel different than other Trainers. Maybe it has to do with you being able to understand us. I don't know why, but I trust you. And, if you would have me, I'd like to join your team. I heard about how you are the Champion now. I've always wanted to be in a Contest, but my old Trainer never took me to one. Looking back, I see that he never wanted me. He only wanted my power. I'm powerful, but I have to trust you. It's always been that way. I've even met a couple amazing Pokemon and they have told me that I am very strong in battle. Please take me with you."

Lina had started crying again and I stroked her head again. She was worried that I wouldn't take her. I smiled at her and got a Pokeball out discreetly.

"Lina, you don't need to cry. I will take you with me. But I need to catch you first. Will you let me? I can always wait. You may have bad memories of being in a Pokeball."

"I do have bad memories... But can I sit on your shoulder like Aeva until I get over them?"

"Of course, Lina. By the way, did your old Trainer give you that name?"

"Yes... He nicknamed all his Pokemon. But I'd like to change it if that is okay. It holds too many memories."

"Of course. What would you like to change it to?"

"How about, Macy? Is that okay, Jasmine?"

"I like it," said Aeva. "It suits you."

Lina, now Macy, smiled and moved over to my hand. I put the Pokeball that I had gotten out back in my bag and let her stand on my hand, then lifted her up and onto my shoulder. Macy wasn't all that heavy. I almost couldn't feel her. I picked Aeva up and put her on my other shoulder and continued with the rest of the Pokemon, telling the Chansey what each one needed and helping some.

Finally I decided to stop and I walked out, Aeva and Macy on my shoulders. When I walked back into the lobby of the PokeCenter, Trainers looked up and ran over to me.

"Who's the Taillow?"

"Is that your new Pokemon?"

"It's hurt!"

"Please, move out of the way. You are going to hurt Macy! She has a broken wing," I exclaimed.

The crowd parted before me and I found my way over to Rilie. He glanced at Macy and asked who she was.

"This is Macy. She wants to come with us. But she is still wild. She has a fear of Pokeballs from her last Trainer."

"Can he understand me too," whispered Macy in my ear.

"No. He's normal," I said back to her.

Macy giggled and so did Aeva.

"No, only Jazz can understand us. She's just special like that."

Rilie had a confused look on his face and I told him not to worry about it.

"Well, how about we go get that ice cream?"

"Sounds good. I think Macy would like that as well."

We walked out of the PokeCenter and back to the restaurant with the free ice cream. We walked inside and the theme of the restaurant was old school. Old records covered the walls and pictures of old bands with their Pokemon were on the wall. It was amazing. Aeva, Macy, and I looked around in awe. Rilie found a waitress and he asked to see the owner for a battle. She smiled and led them out back.

Through a door was a battlefield. It was made of concrete and had some stones standing here and there. An old man walked through the door on the opposite side. He had almost completely white hair, grey eyes, and his suntanned skin was wrinkly. But he gave off an aura of confidence.

"Ruby told me you want to challenge me to a battle. Are you sure? I don't want your Pokemon to get hurt more than they already are," he said, glancing at Macy pointedly.

"You will not hurt my Pokemon," I snapped. "They are stronger than yours. I could probably beat your Pokemon with Aeva alone."

"Well, little girl. What is your name?"

"Jasmine Cirrian, Champion of Lilycove City. And who are you?"

"Lamar Pluiyre, former Gym Leader of Lilycove City."

My eyes widened. So that's why he was so confident. He was a former Gym Leader. Lamar's thick coat moved to the side and I saw three Pokeballs, each a green color. Lamar smiled and retrieved two of them.

"How about a double battle? Since your Taillow can't battle." Again he glanced at Macy. Macy clenched my shoulder with her feet suddenly.

"Jasmine, he is my old Trainer."

A fire erupted in my body and I felt like I wanted to hurt this man, even if he was old. He had abandoned Macy and he didn't even think a thing about it. I clenched my fists.

"You are Macy's old Trainer. You abandoned her. Just because she wasn't strong enough." My voice was low, angry.

Aeva tensed beside me and looked at me.

"This is her Trainer? Is she sure?"

"Absolutely. I would never forget those Pokeballs and dark eyes."

Aeva started to growl at him. His eyes widened and he looked at Macy closely.

"Lina? Is that you?" He looked surprised. "Weak as ever. You haven't changed a bit since a year ago." He smirked at me. "So you are taking in hurt and abandoned Pokemon? Is that it? Trying to get popular with Hoenn?"

Lamar was really getting me upset. It took all I had not to order Aeva to attack. She growled on my shoulder and I could sense that she wanted to attack.

"Send out your Pokemon," I said in a low voice.

Lamar threw up a Pokeball and two Ludicolo came out. They danced around and then spotted Macy.

"Hey Lina. Long time no see. What happened to you?"

"Don't play nice. You hated me."

The Ludicolo looked confused, then Lamar told him to be quiet.

"Aeva. Go."

Aeva jumped down off my shoulder, surrounding herself in Shadow Aura. Then I threw out Briar and he had obviously been listening because his yellow eyes glared at the former Gym Leader. Lamar looked surprised for a second as did his Ludicolo.

"Boss, what's up with that Eevee? It looks weird."

"Quiet, Ludicolo. Time to grind this little Pokemon into the ground."

Aeva growled and I whispered to her, "Shadow Strike."

Aeva growled once more and then sped forward, shadow and white streaking behind her. She rammed into the Ludicolo, knocking him back. She turned to look at me and I saw her eyes glowing gold, full of malice. She wanted to hurt someone.

"Ludicolo, get up. Now!"

The Ludicolo got up shakily, looking a bit scared of Aeva. She was still growling and was pacing back and forth, staring at Ludicolo angrily. She had Shadow Aura up again.

"Briar, Energy Dart on the other Ludicolo."

The Energy Ball seemed bigger than normal and when Briar cut through the Ball, the Darts were bigger and packed a bigger punch. The Ludicolo he aimed at flew against the wall, almost knocked out. It barely got up, covered in scrapes and scratches.

"Aeva, Shimmering Shadow. Briar, Energy Gale."

Wind picked up and then green energy flew along as a shadowy version of Aeva raced toward the Ludicolo, shadow wisps trailing behind it. It leapt through one of the Ludicolo as the Energy Gale hit the other, knocking both out.

"How? How did you beat me?"

"Revenge. They hate people who treat Pokemon badly."

Lamar sneered and then stared at Aeva. She had a Shadow Aura up. She growled at him, her aura pulsing from her anger. Briar also stared a him, his leaves glowing green faintly as if he wanted to use Leaf Blade.

"Well, I suppose that you get the free ice cream. If you will follow me."

"No. I think that we should leave. I won't have anything to do with a person who abandons Pokemon just because they 'aren't strong enough'."

I turned on my heel and walked out, Aeva and Briar following me. They both glared at Lamar as we passed. I opened the door and walked through the restaurant again, dragging Rilie out as I went. He complained and tried to stop but I kept pulling until we were out the door. Then I let go and stormed off, only stopping to put Briar back in his Pokeball and to let Aeva on my shoulder.

I walked all the way back to the PokeCenter, then asked Nurse Joy for the key to my room. She said to follow her, leading me down the hall to a set of stairs. We went up to the third floor, skipping the second floor where the worldwide communications are. Nurse Joy took me to a door made of dark oak. He opened it and then moved aside to let me in.

"Nurse Joy, will you give Rilie a room as well? I forgot to ask."  
"Of course. It will be ready soon."

I smiled at her and walked inside my room. It had black walls with white and silver highlights. A four poster bed sat against the far wall, a white comforter covering it. Black and silver pillows sat on it as well. A beside table made of oak was beside the bed. A door on the wall to my left led to a long closet with drawers and hangers, ready for clothes. I took my dress out of my bag and hung it up on one of the hangers and then walked out, letting Briar out as well.

"Jasmine, that man needed much worse things done to him."

"I know, Briar. But it isn't our job. Trust me. I wanted to hurt him as well."

I sat on the bed and then took Macy from my shoulder. She stood on my finger until I set her on the blanket and then she looked up at me.

"Thank you, Jasmine. No one else would have done that for me."

"Macy, you are part of my family already, even though you aren't officially mine yet. Aeva, Briar, and I will always look out for you. We look after each other."

"Thank you... So much Jasmine. I would like to be your Pokemon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to be your Pokemon. You will protect me and take care of me, even when I evolve."

"Of course I will. Just a second."

I fished a Pokeball out of my black bag and then tapped it on Macy's head, absorbing her in a red light. The ball didn't even shake before I heard the sound that alerted me to catching Macy. I smiled and kissed her ball before bringing her back out again.

"Your Pokeball was a lot better than my old one. Are you going to give me a special cover like Briar and Aeva?"

"I will when your wing gets better. I would use a Full Restore, but I want that wing to heal correctly. If you use a Full Restore or any type of healing medicine while you have a broken bone, the skin and muscle will heal but not the bone. I've learned this through trial and error."

Aeva blushed and I stroked her head. She smiled and leaned into my hand. Then I turned to Briar who stood beside us and held my hand up. He put his leaf-hand up to mine and I smiled. Briar smiled back and then moved closer, reaching his other hand out to Macy. She hopped onto it and he raised her up to his head. Macy jumped off, landing in Briar's white mane. She got comfortable, almost making a nest.

"Your fur is soft, Briar. Jasmine really does take good care of you."

"Yes. And I will take good care of you as well."

Macy smiled at me and then closed her eyes. She curled up and fell asleep. I guess taking a hit and then getting a broken wing really took a lot out of her. I smiled and motioned for Briar to find a place to sleep. He nodded and then found a blanket, laying it out halfway on the floor and lying on his stomach. I soon heard his snores.

I changed into my pajamas and then laid down under the covers, bringing Aeva with me. She lays down in her usual place but turns her head toward the window. She stared at the moon and stars. I swear I saw her eyes glow again. I played it off as a trick of the light and then closed my eyes, welcoming the darkness of sleep and dreams.

**Well everyone, I'm sorry it's been a couple days. If I'm doing anything wrong, just let me know. And only one person has figured out who Xavier is. That person is... A'stories10! Now come on people. Review review review! If you guess it, you'll get a shoutout too.  
Love you all,  
Cat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jazz' Journey: Ch. 8**

**Aeva POV**

I kept my eyes open, staring at the moon through the window. Jazz had already fallen asleep, so I carefully got up, walking to the window and jumping onto the sill. I opened the window, letting the warm night air inside. I closed my eyes, letting the wind ruffle my fur. It felt so good.

"Aeva."

"Hello, Xavier. Did you enjoy the contest today?"

"Yes I did. And thank you for coming to find me. It would have been upsetting if you had been stolen."

"Yes. But I wouldn't have let them. Nice disguise by the way. It was very good."

"Thank you. Now, please open your eyes. I need to check something."

Aeva obeyed, looking at Xavier. He was closer than he had ever been and she could see an outline of a diamond. When she looked closer, she saw other colors swirl across it.

"Just as I thought. Your eyes are glowing from the moonlight. Will you use your Shadow Aura move please?"

A purple aura surrounded her, only instead of black sparks, they were dark blue. There were also dark blue streaks running through the aura as well.

"Well, Aeva, I am happy to say that you will be evolving very soon. Eventually, your fur will appear to glow in the moonlight. That will alert you that it is only a matter of hours before you evolve. This is very exciting news. But still, do not tell Jasmine, Briar, or your new addition, Macy."

"I understand. But I have been wondering, how do you know this? You must be very wise to know that."

"I am very old and I have studied the evolution patterns of many Pokemon, including Eevee. In fact, I have spent more time studying Eevees than any other Pokemon thanks to your ability to transform into eight different evolutions."

"Eight? I was only aware of five."

Xavier didn't answer and instead glowed for a second, making my eyes shut from the sudden light. I opened them again and before me stood the human form of Xavier. Only he was standing in mid air! When I looked closer however, I saw the green from the light when I had first met him in his eyes. I stood up and Xavier put his hand out, ruffling my fur. I started to purr. Xavier smiled then pulled his hand away, his eyes focused on the room behind me. Turning back to the room, I saw Jazz tossing and turning, muttering in her sleep.

"Go to her. The enemy is growing stronger. You must protect her at all costs. The enemy will do anything to stop her from her destiny."

I nodded and jumped out of the window, landing on the soft carpet inside, muffling my steps. I looked back at the window to see that Xavier was back in his light form and had closed the window. I smiled at him then went to Jasmine, jumping up onto the bed again. She was on her side so I nudged her hand onto my head and she stopped moving, instead getting a small smile on her face. Her fingers automatically curled over my head and she sighed happily.

"Goodnight, Jazz. Get a good night's sleep."

**Jazz POV**

The monster was back in my dreams. I was all alone, not even Aeva around. The smoke writhed and twisted, forming a large creature with spikes and glowing red eyes. I couldn't see any more than that. Only the outline.

The monster lunged toward me, opening it's mouth once again. It was about to eat me, when something black and blue hit the smoke. The visitor looked back at me to make sure I was ok before turning back to the smoke creature. I only caught a glint of golden eyes before the Pokemon leapt again, landing on the smoke.

The Pokemon was only a blur of shadow, making it impossible to tell what and who it was. The smoke made it look minuscule, but was apparently doing some good damage to it. I only saw a Shadow Ball hit, the smoke obscuring the rest of the attacks.

Finally, the Pokemon landed a blow that knocked the smoke creature back, the shadowy Pokemon jumping off gracefully and running around to where the eyes were. A blue glow began to form in the center of the shadow and it spread to the rest of it's body, shining so brightly that I had to look away. The light faded and I saw why. The Pokemon had shot a beam of blue energy at the smoke monster and it had dissipated.

The shadow Pokemon trotted up to me, the aura disappearing. In it's place stood Aeva. I smiled and picked her up, putting my hand on her head, curling my fingers to its familiar shape. I smiled and everything turned black and I closed my eyes, not a thought crossing my mind.

_~A Few Hours Later~_

I woke up, feeling rested. I felt fur on my hand and looked down to see my hand resting on Aeva's head. Her eyes opened when I started to pet her but she closed them again, falling back to sleep. I looked over to where Briar was and saw that Macy was nestled in his mane, warm and still asleep.

I lay back in bed, thinking about what I was going to do next. I could go back home for a day and then continue onward, or I could skip home and go straight to the next city. So many choices made my head hurt so I just closed my eyes, relaxing.

I opened my eyes again and Aeva was looking at me. This time her eyes were glowing. I blinked and the glow was still there. This wasn't a trick of the light. This was real.

"Aeva, do your eyes feel any different?"

"They hurt a bit from the light but other than that no. Why?"

"They are glowing gold, Aeva. Like there is a light underneath them."

Aeva jumped up, running across the bed to the mirror on the bedside table. She jumped at her reflection, turning her head different directions. She even blinked a couple times, trying to make it not real. Finally she screamed.

"MY EYES! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!"

"Aeva calm down. Maybe that means you are close to evolving. That's a great thing. Now calm down."

I put my hand on her back and she jumped, until I started massaging her ruff. When she was worked up, I always did this to help calm her down. She relaxed and sat down on her back legs, still staring in the mirror. She said something under her breath but I didn't catch it. I continued massaging the fur around her neck and then stopped, pulling my hand away.

"Thank you, Jazz. I'm sorry for screaming."

"If it means you are going to evolve soon, then I am perfectly fine with it. That just means you will be a lot stronger. Plus, whatever form you turn into, you will be beautiful."

Aeva smiled at me, then her eyes focused on something behind me. I turned and there was Briar, sitting up, his eyes sleepy and alert at the same time. Macy yawned and opened her eyes, rubbing them with her good wing.

"What's all the screaming about?"

Aeva walked into their line of sight and they jumped.

"Aeva, your eyes. They are beautiful," Macy exclaimed.

She jumped off of Briar's head and walked over to us. I let her on my finger, bringing her up to Aeva. She hopped off, looking into Aeva's eyes, awed.

"Aeva, I love your eyes. Don't worry about what other people say. You look amazing. And the only reason they will stare is because you are beautiful and the other Pokemon aren't."

"Thank you, Macy. You are a great friend."

Aeva got up and gave Macy a hug, surprising her. Macy awkwardly put her wing around Aeva. Aeva backed away, letting Macy go.

"Well, since we are all up, why don't we go and explore the town while we wait for Rilie. Sound good?"

Everyone said yes so I got dressed in my shorts, t shirt, and hi-tops, leaving my hair down today. Then I put Briar and Macy in their balls, checking to make sure Macy was ok with it, which she was. Then I tidied up the room, packing everything into my bag again. Finally, I walked downstairs, stopping off at the main desk to leave a note for Rilie.  
After that, Aeva and I went outside and stretched in the warm, spring air, the salty sea scent coming to both of our noses. We decided to go to the beach first since none of us except maybe Macy had ever been. So I walked down towards the beach, getting stares from other people.

"Is that the Champion?"

"What's up with her Eevee. It's eyes are glowing."

"Where are her other Pokemon?"

"I wonder if she'll trade for my Absol."

I laughed at the comment and continued walking. Aeva heard the comment as well and turned to glare at the person who said it. The boy froze with a look of terror on his face, Aeva's glowing eyes making the glare scary. I laughed again, walking toward the blue water.  
Soon the stone I was walking on turned to wood panels. We were entering a boardwalk, vendors on either side of me shouting out deals and trying to get people to buy something.

One vendor caught my eye. The owner sat inside, saying nothing yet I felt drawn to the store. The owner looked up as I walked in and then returned back to his book. He had long silver hair and a tanned face. He looked up once more, his eyes focusing on Aeva, her eyes illuminating her surroundings. Then his eyes moved to me and widened. He got up quickly from his chair and tripped several times to get to me, almost falling. He tripped and fell when he almost to me so I reached forward, catching him. He thanked me and then pulled himself back up, walking around me. He finally got back around to the front of me again and started mumbling.

"I thought she would be older... And the Eevee is different... Is she the right person... Only one way to find out..."

This man was really confusing me. He turned around and brought out a mirror. When he held it in front of me, smoke started to swirl inside it. Then a pair of red eyes appeared. The eyes from my dream. I screamed and pushed the mirror away, making the smoke disappear. The owner looked at me, curious.

"What did you see?"

"Smoke. Red eyes. The ones from my dreams."

I was trembling, scared. Every time I encountered those eyes, they wanted me gone. They haunted me. Aeva looked at me and licked my cheek, snapping me out of my trance. I reached a hand up to pet her and immediately felt better. The man looked at me curiously before walking back behind his desk, looking for something. He rifled through some boxes and drawers, finally shouting "aha" and straightened.

In his hands was a small wooden box. It had a curved diamond on it with two strands of something surrounding it. When he opened the box, there was a pendant inside. It was a small tear drop shape that looked to be filled with liquid moonlight. Holding it was a braided cord made of blue, red, and black strings. It wasn't very long. I picked it up from the soft velvet and held it up. I put it around my neck and the pendant settled in the hollow of my throat. I felt different then. Like something had changed inside me. I looked back at the man whose eyes were wide.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Your eyes. They were glowing for a second when you touched the pendant. Bright. Like your Eevee right now."

I looked over at her and saw her staring at the pendant, her eyes glowing brighter.

"Aeva?"

Aeva blinked her eyes and looked up at me.

"That necklace is pretty. What do you think is in it?"

"Moonlight. The pendant is filled with moonlight," the vendor answered.

I looked over at the old man, surprised. He was smiling slightly. Then he ushered me out by shooing his hands. I walked out, turning around. Only the stand wasn't there. It was an empty space. I put my hand to my neck and sure enough the necklace was still there. I shook my head and continued to the beach.

Finally I reached my destination. I pulled out the other Pokeballs and threw them up, letting Briar and Macy out. I took my hi tops off and let the sand come up over my toes. It felt good. Aeva had jumped off my shoulder and was running around, kicking up sand. She ran by me and I was sprayed with sand. I brushed it off my clothes, laughing. I put my bag on the ground along with my hi tops and then started walking toward the water.

When I got there, the cool water splashed on my feet and ankles. I waded in to about knee deep and called my Pokemon. Aeva walked to the edge of the surf, running backwards when it came up and then following it back down. This went on for a while until Aeva got brave enough to let the water come. She stood, waiting for the surf, eyes closed. The water washed over her paws and she opened her eyes, realizing that it wouldn't hurt her. She walked in, the water up to her knees now. She looked out at me and I smiled encouragingly. She grinned then ran out into the water, starting to swim. She made it to me and I bent down, not minding that I was getting wet, and picked her up. I walked out a bit deeper. The water lapped at the edge of my shorts, soaking them.

As I looked out at the ocean with Aeva, I saw a Pokemon jump out of the waves, the sun making the water sparkle. I smiled and watched the Pokemon continue to jump, unaware I was watching it. It jumped five more times then went under. I didn't see it again after that. I turned back to walk to shore, letting Aeva back down so she could swim.

When I got back to shore, I saw that Briar and Macy had made a sand castle. It was as big as Briar and had enough room for him to walk in. Looking over the top, I saw that he had created many rooms. Aeva went inside, exploring. The sand castle had attracted many people. Many had cameras and were taking pictures of it. I smiled, knowing this would be gone soon. Someone would knock it down and it would be gone. But it was fun to enjoy it while it lasted. I saw Briar finally and found him working on another room. He used his Whirlwind to move the sand, make elaborate designs. It also made some of it glass. He was amazing.  
Aeva popped her head out of a tower and called out to me.

"Jazz, this is amazing! Briar is awesome!"

I laughed before going back to my bag, finding my blanket inside along with a book. I set up near the castle to keep an eye on everyone. Laying on my stomach, I opened my book and entered the world of happily ever afters.

_~2 Hours Later~_

When I finally finished my book I looked up to see that the castle had grown. A lot. It now stretched a good fifty feet up and was about thirty feet wide. I got up and covered my eyes, looking up at the top. I walked closer and saw that people were walking inside. I walked in myself, awed at what Briar accomplished in the two hours I was in my book. I walked further inside and happened to come across Aeva. She smiled and told me to follow her, running back the way she had come.

Aeva led me through the castle, pointing out specific rooms and important facts. She then led me to the very top of the castle, going up a set of stairs. I expected the sand to crumble but it felt like glass. Looking closer I could see that the steps are actually coated in a substance that allows someone to step on it without them breaking. I don't know how Briar came up with this, but he could be an amazing architect.

Finally we came to the top of the staircase and Aeva led me inside, walking over to a throne. Briar was sitting on it, relaxing. Macy was nestled in his mane, watching who came in and the activities outside.

"Briar, did you make all this?"

"Yes. It took a while but some other Pokemon started to help. I couldn't have done it without them."

"This is amazing. You could be an architect."

"I was the builder for my clan. I designed and built all of our homes. No one was better."

"I can see why. Now, do you want to stay here for the rest of the day, or explore some more? We are leaving tonight when it's cooler."

I heard a chorus of wanting to stay here so I laughed and left them, starting to explore on my own. I found some amazing bedrooms and playrooms and even just rooms that had nothing in them. Those rooms had beautiful carvings made of sand. I stayed the longest in those rooms.  
Finally I found the way I came in and saw that I had been looking around for hours. I started walking back to my blanket and saw that someone was sitting there. When I got closer I realized it was Rilie. His brown hair glinted in the sunlight and he was looking out to sea.

"Hey, Rilie. I see you got my message."

"Yes. But I wasn't expecting to find a sand castle here. Who built it?"

"Briar and some other Pokemon."

"Wow. They are really good. So when are we leaving?"

"I want to leave tonight when it's cooler. And I also need to buy some different clothes. These are dry but covered in salt water. They are stiff."

"Sounds good to me."

Rilie hadn't been looking at me during that conversation, but now he turned to look at me, his blue eyes focusing on the necklace.

"Cool necklace. Get it from one of the vendors?"

"Yes actually. I like it. Do you?"

"It's interesting. A real attention grabber."

I smiled and looked out to sea. I could feel Rilie still looking at me. I ignored him and looked at the horizon seeing that the sun was getting close to sunset.

"We had better go get the Pokemon."

Rilie nodded and I stood up, walking closer to the wall. I called Aeva's name and she popped her head out of a window.

"Time to go! I need to go get some new clothes before we leave so we have to go now!"

"Awww! Five more minutes, Jasmine?"

"If you don't come down here, you won't get a Berry!"

"Be down in a second!"

I laughed. Aeva never turns down a chance to get a Berry. No sooner could I call her name again, Aeva came barreling out of the castle, Briar and Macy hot on her heels. Macy was still nestled in Briar's mane.

"Macy, do you want to ride on Rilie's shoulder? No offense, but it's kinda hard having two Pokemon on my shoulders."

"Sure. Briar?"

Briar walked over to Rilie who held his hand out. After transferring Macy to Rilie's shoulder, I called Briar back. Then we walked off the beach, only turning back to look at the sun. I would say that we had an hour to find a shop before the sun set.

Walking along the boardwalk, I found a shop that sold clothes. They were in lots of different colors and styles. I went to the pants area and found a pair of black skinny jeans. Looking in the shirts, I found a black and blue short sleeved shirt with a hood. I bought the items and we walked out, heading towards the entrance to the city.

When we had finally entered the forest again, there was only a little bit of light left. The last rays of sunlight lit our way for a while then they disappeared, leaving us in darkness. But the darkness didn't last long. Soon the nocturnal Pokemon came out, like the Illumise and Volbeat. They floated across our path, lighting it. I heard the hunting calls of a Mightyena pack off to the east. Nighttime was so pretty. Not long after that, the moon rose above us, the moonbeams cutting through the foliage in streaks. I let Aeva down and she made sure she walked through every one.

Every once in a while, I would check my surroundings. The trees still looked the same and I wasn't recognizing anything. I looked over at Aeva as she walked through a moonbeam and her fur had a slight shimmer to it. I continued watching her, the white fur growing brighter and brighter. I soon had to look away from the brightness. Aeva was noticing and had a worried look on her face.

We walked for a few more hours and finally we reached some familiar trees. These were the trees that only grew in Fortree Forest. We continued walking and I heard Macy yawn. She looked at me sleepily and I brought her back into her Pokeball for some sleep.

As we continued, the hunting calls I heard earlier got closer. I was starting to get nervous. Mightyena were nasty Pokemon who would do anything for a meal. But I've heard that once you raise them, they are the most loyal Pokemon you will ever find. I started to move toward the opposite side of the trail, hoping that they wouldn't try to hunt us. Suddenly Aeva stopped and growled at something in front of us. Her fur rose on the back of her ruff. She had stopped in the middle of a moonbeam, her fur blinding. Almost evolution bright.

From the place she was growling at stepped a big Mightyena. The black and grey wolf glared at her, but not easily. The light was too bright. Then the Mightyena leapt forward, latching onto Aeva's ruff. It shook her like a rag doll, making her cry out in pain. Mightyena then tossed her into a tree, making her fall to the ground. She got up shakily but she couldn't move. Her legs shook and she flinched when she tried to move.

The Mightyena turned back to me and Rilie, freezing us in place with it's glare. I couldn't move, I could only watch helplessly as the Mightyena crouched, getting ready to rip my throat out.

"You will not touch them," a voice growled.

The Mightyena looked away, allowing us to look as well. The voice had come from Aeva. She was glaring defiantly at the Mightyena. Then she sped forward, using Shadow Strike. She hit the Mightyena, knocking it back into a tree, but that just made it madder. It howled, then looked at us smirking. Answering howls were heard and I was really nervous now. Briar and Macy were both asleep so I couldn't use them. Aeva just growled again, forming a Shadow Ball in front of her mouth. She launched it at the Mightyena, catching it by surprise.

The rest of Mightyena's pack arrived and surrounded us.

"Alpha, this Eevee refuses to die. May I have some help," the Mightyena requested.

"No. This is your fight. If you lose, you will be an outcast. If you win, we have a Shiny Eevee to eat."

The Mightyena looked disappointed but then turned back to it's opponent. It growled at Aeva, using it's Ability, Intimidate. But Aeva wasn't affected by it. She growled right back and then lunged at the Mightyena. Shadow Aura surrounded her as she attacked and I noticed that instead of purple it was blue. The Mightyena staggered backwards, surprised at her power. When Aeva landed, a light surrounded her. We all looked away, blinded. When the light disappeared, a new Pokemon stood where Aeva once did.  
It had a sleek black body with four slender legs. It had long pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a blue band around them. Its forehead and legs have blue rings on them. When it turned to look at me, I saw Aeva's golden eyes.

"Aeva? Is that you?"

"Yes, Jasmine. Now let me continue my fight."  
I nodded and Aeva leaped, a bigger Shadow Aura surrounding her. She hit the Mightyena, knocking it back into the tree where it didn't get up again. The rings on Aeva's body glowed brightly, making the Mightyena around her cower in fear.

The pack slunk off, leaving us alone. The light from her rings lit our surroundings in a sort of bluish light. Aeva trotted back to me, smiling.

"I evolved, Jasmine! I finally evolved!"

"That's great! Now which one are you?"

"Umbreon. But since I'm Shiny, my rings are blue instead of yellow. I'm so happy!"

Aeva jumped on me, knocking me down. She started to nuzzle my hand, wanting to be petted. I lifted my hand and put it between her ears like I did when she was an Eevee. Her fur felt like velvet. Her golden eyes closed and she started to purr. I smiled. All that had really changed was her body. She was still the same Aeva I had known for years. I got up and turned to Rilie.

"Aeva just evolved into an Umbreon! That's amazing! And she looks different. I guess the Shiny gene carries through evolution," Rilie said.

Aeva walked up beside me and her head reached my waist. I absentmindedly stroked her fur, making her purr. Her rings glowed brightly, conveying her mood. I smiled, knowing that when my Pokemon woke up, they would get a surprise.

We continued through the forest, Aeva lighting our way. She still stepped into every moonbeam and when she did, her rings and eyes glowed brighter. I guess that's the reason Umbreon is the Moonlight Pokemon. She really is very pretty.

When I finally started getting tired, I told Aeva that we were going to stop for the night.

"But I'm not tired Jazz! I'm full of energy!"

To demonstrate her point she used Quick Attack, running around the camp several times, not even winded.

"This new form really is amazing. But, I'll keep watch until I fall asleep."

I nodded, setting up my blankets on the ground. I curled up on the ground, falling asleep.

**Hey peoples! So I know this chapter may seem a bit long but hopefully I wrote it ok. And thank you Guest for that wonderful review. It made me happy. Anyways, R&R!  
Love you all,  
Cat**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jazz' Journey: Ch. 9**

**Aeva POV**

This new body was amazing, but hard to get used to. I was taller and had longer legs, making me have to get used to the height. Not to mention, my fur definitely wasn't as heavy and thick. It was short and soft. My rings are what intrigued me the most. They were barely glowing, but it ignited something inside me that was strange. Something I would have to unlock and explore further as I got used to this new form.

I looked around the campsite, keeping an eye out for intruders and predators like I promised Jazz. My eyesight was so much better than what it had been when I was an Eevee. These eyes were made for darkness. My ear twitched, sensing something or someone coming. I turned and the familiar glow of Xavier was just coming into the clearing. He stopped, surprised, then came closer.

"You sensed me before I was even close. That is amazing. Your senses have heightened quite a bit. How does it feel to be an Umbreon?"

"It feels different. The height is going to be hard to get used to. I'm used to being up to Jazz' shin, and now my head reaches her hip. That's a big jump. But the senses are amazing. My ears picked up the energy you are giving off."

Xavier had gotten close to me and now his bright glow was making my eyes hurt.

"Xavier, can you turn down the light? My eyes don't really like bright light."

Xavier changed into his human form, his green eyes looking into mine.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that an Umbreon's eyes are very sensitive. Did you know that you have a special defense mechanism that activates when you are upset or angry?"

"I'm sure I'll figure it out. But have any of my attacks changed?"

Xavier looked intently at me then replied.

"Shadow Ball is now Dark Pulse and you also know Bite."

"Will Shadow Aura still work with Dark Pulse?"

"I believe so. We can test."

I stood up, stretching my legs. I concentrated my energy on creating a ball at my mouth and an irregularly shaped ball began to form. Rings of dark energy surrounded a smaller nucleus of energy that pulsed and moved. The whole thing looked like an atom. I kept concentrating until it was the right size, then bit down, breaking the energy. A wave of cold spread across my body, settling in my fur. The feeling wasn't uncomfortable, and soon, my body warmed up, getting used to the energy. I released it in Glimmers and they came back down, the light from my rings reflecting off of them. It was pretty and it answered my question.

"Nice. Well, sunrise will come soon. You need to get a little bit of rest. I don't think Jasmine is going to let you rest. She's going to want to test your abilities. So I suggest getting some sleep."

I laid back down and put my head on my front paws, still watching Xavier fade into the forest. When he finally was gone, I closed my eyes, slipping into the darkness known as sleep.

**~5 hours later~**

I heard someone start to stir so I opened my eyes slowly, letting them get used to the light. I blinked my eyes many times, the light hurting them. Finally my eyes got used to the brightness and I looked around, seeing that it was Rilie who was stirring.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around. His eyes finally traveled to me and he jumped for a second, forgetting that I had evolved. The corners of my mouth tilted upward and I lifted my head off my paws. Then I stood up, stretching my back legs then my front legs, then my back, stretching my front legs and arching my back, yawning. Then I trotted over to Jasmine and nuzzled her, moving her hand and whispering that it was time to get up.

Jasmine groaned and rolled over, reminding me of when I did the same thing. I jumped over her so that she faced me then licked her face, knowing it would wake her up. She sat up and rubbed her face, complaining that I got saliva all over her face. I heard Rilie snickering, still sitting but watching what I did.

Finally Jazz opened her eyes and she saw me. She seemed confused for a moment, then remembered, smiling at me and rubbing my head. That gesture always felt good. I sat down and purred, leaning into her touch.  
Jasmine got up and stretched, looking at our surroundings. She touched her neck, absentmindedly playing with the charm on her necklace. I felt drawn to that charm. Kind of like how I was drawn to the moon. I pulled my eyes away from it and walked up to Jasmine, touching one of the Pokeballs with my nose. I pressed the release mechanism and out came Briar. He looked around, confused then saw me.

"Aeva, is that you?"

I bounded over to him and nodded excitedly. Jasmine heard Briar's voice and she looked over, surprised.

"Aeva, you let Briar out on your own. I didn't know you could do that. I guess you are tall enough now and you have probably been watching me. Well, Briar, what do you think of her now?"

"It is a new look for her, but her eyes are still the same. She looks stronger and to be honest, scarier. I've never met an Umbreon before."

"Thank you, Briar," I said.

I ran around him, excited. I was about eye-to-eye with him now. I used to have to look up to him but now I could look him in the eyes. My eyes caught details they normally wouldn't have seen before. His mane sparkled with health, his eyes had golden flecks in them, his leaf-hands had blades around the edges. All this I took in with a single glance.

"Jazz, watch this!"  
I formed a Dark Pulse in front of my mouth and then bit down on it, creating Shadow Aura. The cold felt good moving within my fur. Jazz looked surprised and nodded at me to continue. I smiled and closed my eyes, wanting to try something new.

Concentrating the Dark energy into a compact ball, I released it in a beam of black energy, turning the nearby tree into a blackened stump. I felt weak all of a sudden and collapsed, breathing heavily.

Jasmine ran to my side, putting her hand on my shoulder, rubbing her thumb across the ring there soothingly. I sighed and closed my eyes, getting my strength back.

I rested for a bit longer before getting up shakily. I walked around and was soon back to normal. Jasmine and Rilie had packed up while I was resting so by the time I was ready, so were they. We continued on our way, walking through the trees. Jasmine had let Macy out of her ball and she was sitting on Rilie's shoulder. I noticed that when he moved the wing, she didn't really flinch anymore.

Finally, I detected a shift in one of the trees. It seemed hollow. I walked over to it, a scent leading me to the bark. Jasmine walked up behind me and examined the tree, eventually finding the symbol of Fortree City on it. She pressed it and the symbol lit up, causing the tree to shake slightly. A door appeared off to one side, stairs leading up into the darkness.

"Well, looks like it's time we paid a visit home. Come on, Aeva."

Jasmine walked ahead of me, the darkness absorbing her instantly. Even with my new eyes, I couldn't see much past the entrance. I walked inside too, my rings glowing softly, making my body warm. I smiled and heard Rilie follow us, Macy complaining about the dark. Finally, I heard Briar enter last and the door closed behind him, engulfing us in the darkness once again.

Once the door closed, some lichen on the walls of the passageway glowed softly in purples, blues, and greens. It was beautiful. My rings still glowed softly, but they had dimmed to let the lichen take it's effect. We walked on, the lichen lighting the way. Finally, the lichen on the walls began to dim, probably due to the light that was ahead. I walked up to Jazz and moved ahead, seeing a white light in the distance. As I walked past Jasmine, she let her hand run down my back. I purred once and continued walking, going farther ahead.

Soon the others saw the light too and we all hurried to get out of the darkness. I grinned when I reached the opening, standing and looking at my home while I waited for the rest of my party to catch up. Jazz made it to me first, breathing slightly heavier than normal. She smiled and stepped out, looking around at the town that we both loved. Rilie came up next, huffing and puffing. I snickered and he glared at me. That climb was nothing. If I had been an Eevee still, then it might have been challenging but now I had more stamina.

We walked farther into Fortree, seeing that nothing had changed. But I was getting strange looks again. I ignored them and called out to the other Pokemon, knowing that they would recognize my voice.

"Hey everyone! I'm back!"

Pokemon poked their heads out of windows, doors, and anywhere else. They looked around, their eyes landing on me finally. A small Seedot walked up to me cautiously.

"Aeva? Is it really you?"

"Yes, I'm back to visit for a day or two."

The Seedot looked excited and called out to the other Pokemon.

"Aeva and Jasmine are back!"

Pokemon scrambled from their hiding places and came to look at me, awed by my new appearance. Jasmine smiled and knelt down, petting and stroking some of the ones that came to her. Then we walked back to the house, the Pokemon trailing after us.

The house hadn't changed a bit. In fact, nothing had changed about it at all except that the food was always up to date. Lisa had done a great job. No dust was found and it looked like the owner, which is us, would come back at any time. I walked around, remember the memories I had made here. Walking back to Jazz' room, the most vivid one, was of me discovering the green and purple stars. I was sitting on the windowsill one night and I looked up at the stars. My eyes roamed across the night, picking out constellations, but then they focused on a pair of stars. They weren't like the others. One was purple, the other was green. I kept coming back to look at those stars every night. Until one night, the green one disappeared. Only the purple one was left. And what was weirder, is that an aurora lit up over Fortree City. It lasted all night, distracting me. I only went to bed when I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.  
The memory made me smile and I walked back into the living room. Jasmine was taking food from the cabinet and refilling while we could. Then she took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote Lisa a note. Maybe it was a thank you note. Jazz is always grateful for the things people will do for her. After she finished the note, she walked out, the messenger bag slightly bulkier than when we got here.

We walked over to Rilie's house where we left him to come home. Jasmine knocked on the door and I heard small footsteps run to the door. Rilie's Sandshrew jumped up to the window, looking out at us. He looked at Jazz and nodded, but when he looked at me, he nearly fell off the sill.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"Sandshrew, it's me. Aeva. I've just evolved is all."

Sandshrew didn't look convinced. I smiled and jumped up, putting my front paws on the sill and leaned up to whisper in his ear. I pulled back and he hurried to open the door, making me snicker.

"Aeva, what did you tell him?"

"Oh just a secret that I would say out loud if he didn't open the door."

I was still snickering when I heard the door click and open. Sandshrew let us in, hanging from the doorknob. I laughed and when I looked at him, he paled and ran off, yelling, "Rilie, Jasmine and Aeva are here!"

"Hey, Jasmine? Could you come back here for a second? I need your opinion on something."

Jasmine walked back to his room and I stayed in the main room to talk to Sandshrew. I walked to a patch of sunlight and stopped, letting the sun warm my back. Sandshrew was still getting used to my new appearance. I watched him jump down and walk around me, looking at me from different angles. I ignored him, getting lost in my thoughts.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Sandshrew bite my leg. I growled and jumped on top of him, baring my teeth. I felt my rings grow warm and Sandshrew looked terrified.

"Aeva! What are you doing?!"

I looked up and Jasmine and Rilie were looking at me in horror. I growled softly then moved away from Sandshrew, feeling my rings cool off.

"Aeva, what has gotten into you?"

"He bit my leg. I only reacted on instincts."

"That's no reason to scare him! You looked like you were about to rip his head off!"

I looked at Sandshrew, regret morphing my features. My ears and tail lowered, sadness creeping in. I had heard that Dark types had a certain temper in them. I guess it was really easy to get to me now. I walked over to Sandshrew and apologized. He forgave me but I could still see that he was scared of me.

"Jazz, I need some air. I'll be back by tomorrow morning."

Without waiting for her answer, I walked out of Rilie's house and across the many bridges and down a set of stairs to the forest below, coming to the Gym. I always came here when I needed some time to myself.  
A Delcatty was lying out on the statue of a Swellow in flight, relaxing on it's stone wings. She opened her eyes and looked at me, a smile lighting up her face. She yawned and stood up, stretching.

"Well look who finally evolved. You look good Aeva."

"Hello to you too, Reina. Long time no see. How have you been?"

"Oh, same old, same old. Been playing tricks on people. Love doing that by the way. You should try it sometime."

I smiled at the Prim Pokemon as she jumped from the back of the statue, landing gracefully on the ground. We were now about the same height. Her purple fur shone in the setting sun as she walked around me. She reached the front of me again and then looked me up and down, her amethyst eyes glittering mischievously. She then leapt forward, tackling me to the ground. I looked up at her, not moving yet.

"You always were weaker than I was."

I growled slightly and formed a Dark Pulse in front of my mouth. Reina jumped backwards off of me and I bit down, forming Shadow Aura. Reina looked at the Dark energy swirling across my body curiously. I smirked and opened my mouth, feeling my fangs lengthen slightly and then start to tingle, turning hot and cold at the same time. I ran towards Reina, aiming at her ruff. She tried to dash away but I used Quick Attack to cut her off. I bit her on her shoulder, hearing her cry out in pain. She tried to get away but it only made me bite harder. I channeled the Dark energy in my fur into the Bite and released the energy, making me lose my grip and Reina went flying backwards, hitting a nearby tree trunk. I panicked and ran over to her, nudging her with my nose. She groaned and rolled over, her eyes shut tightly.

"Wow, you are strong. That Bite was the strongest I've seen. And what was that other move? The one where you had all that energy around you."

"A girl never reveals her secrets," I said smiling.

I sat on the ground and talked to her, the sun's final rays disappearing. When I looked around, I saw the sky had darkened and the first stars were starting to appear. I found the moon starting to come up over the horizon and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"The moon is almost up. Then you can see how I look at night. So much better than in the day. At least in my opinion."

Reina nodded and then her ears flicked backward. Her eyes widened. I listened and my ears picked up the sound of a small Pokemon rustling through the brush. It's scent came next and my mouth started to water. I stood up, my ears still pricked forward.

"Have you never hunted, Aeva?"

I shook my head, listening intently. I crept into the brush, not even making a sound. I dimmed my rings so much that it felt like they were made of ice. The branches and leaves brushed along my fur, not even bothering me. I moved toward the sound silently, until I came to a clearing.

There, sitting in the middle of the clearing crouched a Rattata. The little purple mouse had it's head down, drinking from the spring that flowed through it. I crouched down, crawling forward on my belly until I lay in front of it in the tall flowers. The moon had gotten higher now and it took all I had to not let my rings glow. The Rattata's ears flicked back and forth, but didn't catch a sound. I smiled, feeling my fangs lengthen in anticipation. I formed a Dark Pulse and bit down on it, feeling the Dark energy engulf me. There was no evidence that the Rattata heard me. Finally, I decided that now was the time to spring.

I jumped out of my hiding place, my rings flaring brightly, freezing the Rattata to it's spot from fright. I landed in the stream, the flow just barely over my paws. My rings grew hot, keeping my prey still. I growled and lunged, locking my jaws around the mouse's neck. It struggled and kicked, but it's efforts grew weaker and weaker. Finally the mouse stopped struggling and lay, limp. I let go and waited until it died before ripping into it's flesh, loving the taste of the hot meat. I didn't stop eating until I heard someone call my name.

"Aeva?"

I looked up from my kill and saw Reina staring at me, a look of horror on her face. My mind came back to me and I looked down, seeing the bloody carcass. Blood dripped from my chin and covered my muzzle. I backed away, slightly horrified by what I had done and washed my muzzle and paws in the stream.

"I-I thought you said you didn't know how to hunt."

"I don't. My instincts took over. It's like I was watching everything from a distance."

I finished washing my muzzle and looked up at her again. At that moment the moon peeked out from behind a cloud and I felt my rings glow brightly from the rays. I closed my eyes and tipped my head back, enjoying the moon beams as if it were the middle of the day. When I opened my eyes, Reina was looking at me curiously.

"What?"

"Just looking at your rings. They are very beautiful but scary at the same time."

I nodded and said,"Reina why don't you go back to town. I want to spend a little more time out here."

Reina nodded and walked into the bushes, the purple tuft on her tail being the last I saw of her.

"Well hello, Xavier."

"You are getting better, Aeva."

I turned and on one of the rocks nearby sat Xavier in his human form. He jumped off the rock, landing gracefully. Walking closer, I jumped on him, tackling him to the ground. I growled at him playfully and he smiled.

"Do you have a Pokemon form?"

"I do."

Xavier switched to his Pokemon form, surprising me. His eyes bored into mine and I growled again, my rings glowing hot. I charged up a Dark Pulse and launched it at him. Then I quickly formed a second one, creating Shadow Aura. The dust cleared and Xavier looked at me, amused and clearly not hurt at all.

"You are going to have to do better than that."

I ran at him, using Shimmering Shadow to hit him from one side as well as Shadow Strike to hit him from the other. As I neared him, I saw a flash of light and he dodged the Faint Attack but not me. My fangs lengthened for Bite and I latched onto him, launching a Dark Pulse in my mouth. I let go, sure that it would leave a mark.

As I waited for the dust to clear, I sensed an attack coming. I ducked just in time to see a multicolored beam shoot over my head. Psybeam. Another one hit the ground next to my side and I moved quickly, bounding out of the way of one that was aimed at where my head had been. Xavier turned to me and his eyes glowed blue. I braced myself for the pain but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw a look of surprise on Xavier's face. He tried again, his eyes glowing brighter but still nothing happened. Then I realized he was trying to use Psychic. I smirked and ran at him, Dark energy swirling around my fangs.

I lunged but was hit in the stomach by an Energy Ball. It forced me backwards, making me land on my back painfully. I winced and got up painfully. Xavier had a look of concern on his face and switched back to his human form.

"You need to rest. I will see you another-"

He was cut off by me lunging at him, nowhere near done with this fight. I launched a Dark Pulse ahead of me and then coated myself in Shadow Aura, making it hurt more. Just before I hit Xavier, he transformed into his Pokemon form and I hit him hard, pushing him back into the stream. I didn't give him a chance to get up and instead hit him with a Dark Pulse. He grunted and laid on the ground, not getting up.

Concerned, I trotted over to him and nudged him, hoping I didn't take it too far. Xavier's eyes opened and looked over at me. He was surrounded by a light green light and his wounds all disappeared. He got up and watched me cautiously.

"Are you finished now, Aeva?"

I nodded and he switched back to his light form. My ears drooped for a second because he hadn't turned back into his human form but at least he was still here for the time being.

"You are very strong, Aeva. I wasn't prepared for the strength of your attacks. Now, may I heal you?"

"Yes you may. I'm sorry for attacking you. I was seeing how strong you were."

Xavier didn't respond and glowed a brighter green, then I glowed green as well. I felt strength return to my muscles and I smiled. He used Recover. When the light faded, I was as strong as when I had first evolved. It felt good.

"Now, it's getting late. Go and return home. Jasmine is getting a little bit worried. And don't tell her or Reina of me or this fight. Only you know of me and I intend to keep it that way for the time being."

"I understand. I will keep the events of this night a secret."

After I said that, Xavier dipped lower, almost like a nod. Then he zoomed off, leaving me alone with the moon and stars. I watched him leave as long as I could before leaving the clearing, heading back home.

I walked back to the Gym and didn't see anyone around so I kept going. I walked back up the wooden stairs and across the branches, jumping through the window into my home. I slipped into Jasmine's room and jumped onto the bed, getting comfortable beside her. I curled up into a ball and laid my head on my front paws, thinking about the past night. Maybe tomorrow would be just as adventurous. I closed my eyes, shutting out everything but my thoughts, but eventually even those left too. I fell into the darkness of sleep easily.

**Heyy peoples, I know it's been a while since I've updated... I've just been busy with stuff at home and haven't had time to write. Hope you like this chapter! R&R please! It helps so much when you guys review, even the bad ones.  
Love,  
Cat**


End file.
